


Aiso Tsukashi / Слова, приносящие боль

by navia_tedeska



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsta., Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бывший участник гангстерской группировки хочет забыть свое темное прошлое.<br/>Молодой парень, привыкший продавать свое тело, хочет почувствовать человеческое тепло хотя бы на одну ночь.<br/>Что для бездомного кота лучше: чтобы его подобрали, а потом снова выбросили, или чтобы не подбирали вовсе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Земля круглая и маленькая?

**Author's Note:**

> ретеллинг одноимённой манги Aiso Tsukashi http://mintmanga.com/aiso_tsukashi  
> начиналось в рамках гоп-феста на evanstan.diary.ru 

_Каждый выберет эту дорогу, разве нет?_  
Плыть по течению вместо того, чтобы яростно бороться с быстрой ледяной водой.  
Путь комфорта вместо трудностей.  
Путь легкомыслия вместо лживых извинений и обещаний.  
Разве не каждый выберет место, где ему теплее и лучше кормят? 

_Я всегда выбирал лёгкие пути. Так почему же вода, что казалась чистой, была так горька на вкус?_

_Ну же, Боги, дайте хоть раз выпить чистой воды? Воды, чья сладость смягчит моё сердце?_

***

На светлый щёгольский пиджак упрямо капало алым. Капля на лацкан. Ещё одна - ниже, размашистой пунктирной кляксой.  
Тёмные волосы растрепались и взмокли от пота, местами прилипли ко лбу и бледным вискам. Кровь всё текла и текла из разбитого носа и треснутой, опухшей губы. Парня это будто бы не беспокоило. Он брёл, качаясь, по безлюдной малоосвещённой улице на окраине Чикаго. Наглаженный кремовый костюм, тёмная рубашка, вычищенные до блеска ботинки - так было утром. Сейчас парень выглядел, словно его знатно поваляли в подворотне.

Впрочем, так оно и было. 

Он зашёл на чужую территорию. На самом деле, просто случайно. Задумался. Там его и подловили. У шлюх и прочей ночной шушеры, как известно, свои законы.

Парень дрожащими пальцами нащупал в кармане пиджака смятую пачку, вытащил её и попытался достать сигарету - не тут-то было. Руки тряслись так сильно, что даже понять, есть ли в пачке хоть что-нибудь, было невозможно. Тем более в темноте. Он шёл по чёрному асфальту, расстояние между двумя работающими фонарями всё не кончалось, и он шёл и шёл на свет, как летел бы мотылёк, словно надеялся, что свет чем-то поможет ему. Будто под фонарём, перед вывеской какого-то захудалого бара, шансов раскурить сигарету у него было больше. Да и была ли сигарета?

Парень остановился, не дойдя до вывески несколько шагов. Носки замызганных туфель застыли на смазанном краю широкого круга света, пятном вылитого на тёмный тротуар. Парень покачнулся, тут же ухватился за ближайшую неровную стену здания и, видимо, решив не испытывать больше судьбу, притулился к ней спиной.

Сигарета всё же нашлась. Последняя, и та - треснула чуть выше фильтра. Он сунул её в рот, и сигарета тут же переломилась, кончик остался болтаться на лоскутке бумаги на ветру.

Парень сморщился от досады, оторвал повисшую часть и выкинул в темноту. Похлопал себя по бокам и выудил из кармана брюк зажигалку. 

\- С-суки... - прошипел парень вредному, разлетающемуся искрами огоньку. - С-суки, лицо испортили. Нахер? Словно знали... Блядь...

Прикурив с третьей попытки, он глубоко затянулся. Рядом открылась и закрылась дверь входа в бар. Кто-то вышел на воздух, но парень даже не посмотрел в ту сторону.

\- Себастьян?

Парень замер, не донеся сигарету до губ. Медленно повернулся на голос, и его лицо перекосило в неверящей улыбке.

\- Да ладно... Быть того не может, - сказал он негромко и сморщился, тронул губу большим пальцем руки с зажатой сигаретой. На подушечке остался яркий алый след.

Его вдруг повело вбок, он только неловко взмахнул руками, пытаясь выровняться, но у него не вышло.

\- Эй, Себастьян!

Парень улыбнулся. И сознание померкло.


	2. Кто старое помянет...

Крис не удержался - тронул его тёмные, мягкие пряди волос пальцами. Убрал со лба набок.

\- Отросли, - сказал тихо, себе под нос. - Сколько времени прошло? Год?

Ему не ответили. Себастьян спал тихим, мирным сном на краю его кровати под тёплым одеялом. Истощённый и измученный, избитый, он спал так крепко, словно не спал неделю. Его сопение было едва слышно.

Хорошо, что Крис жил неподалёку от бара, а Себастьян был лёгким, как фарфоровая статуэтка. Его тощее тело легло в руки удобно и просто, Крис даже не успел устать и толком почувствовать вес. Дома он сгрузил Себастьяна на кровать, обошёлся быстрым ощупыванием на предмет переломов и позволил себе стащить с парня грязный пиджак, штаны и обувь. Себастьян даже не заворочался. Повреждений кроме разбитого лица Крис не нашёл. Если только синяки под рубашкой, но снимать её Крис не рискнул. Рану на губе и ссадину через весь висок он быстро обработал и заклеил пластырем. Посмотрел на расслабленное, спящее лицо (которое он, надеялся, уже забыл) и привычно подумал - "до свадьбы заживёт". А потом хмыкнул под нос своей же невесёлой мысли. Поднялся с колен и сел рядом в тут же продавившееся под его весом мягкое кресло у большого абажура. Желтая лампа под натянутой тканью исходила тёплым светом, растворяя темноту по углам. Читать начатую вчера книгу не хотелось. Крис чуть сполз в кресле, в надежде на сон, но тот тоже не шёл. В голову упорно лезло прошлое.

***

Они вынужденно познакомились года полтора назад. Крис сидел свои честно заслуженные пять лет за распространение наркотиков. Сам к наркоте он относился резко отрицательно, но шеф сказал - делай, и Крис делал. Пока не понял, что это дерьмовый путь в никуда. Опасный путь. Он долго думал и сделал свой выбор - дал наводку и сам загремел по ней, но так, чтобы не пришлось тащить за собой остальных. Тони был тем ещё ублюдком, но он дал ему семью. Ощущение сплочённости и нужности, когда, казалось, всё дерьмо мира навалилось на плечи Криса: закрылась автомастерская, тренировочный зал пошёл под снос, и на его месте вырос очередной развлекательный молл, а следом... следом умерла мать, оставив их с Карли одних. Когда Крис почувствовал, что почва уходит из-под ног, и не понятно вообще, кто ты, где ты и что с тобой происходит, Тони дал ему идею и поддержку. Вовремя, именно когда это было необходимо. И Крису в банде было просто отлично, хватало денег и свободного времени, чтобы приглядывать за Карли; ровно до того момента, как Тони решил заняться не только крышами, выбиванием долгов и мелкими разборками, но и наркотой. Крис честно попробовал, но это было уже слишком. 

Ему дали пять лет - смягчённое наказание. Копы взяли в расчёт то, что он не проявил сопротивления и вёл себя тихо. Он, накачанный амбал с весом в двести двадцать фунтов, всю юность практиковавший джиу-джитсу, мог бы устроить им веселье. Но не стал. Незачем.

На четвёртый год заключения к ним в общую камеру перевели Рико-Гирю. Мексиканца, который до тюрьмы был правой рукой известного чикагского мафиози. С ним появился и Себастьян.

Крису дела не было до Рико. А вот Рико до Криса, почему-то, всегда было. Он постоянно пялился ему между лопаток тяжёлым взглядом; словно пытался по мазкам растащить вытатуированную во всю крисову спину богиню Аматэрасу. Пользовался Себастьяном на виду у всех, заставляя его отсасывать тут же, в углу, пока остальные играли в карты или шахматы. Нагловато спрашивал: "Хочешь, одолжу потом?" Крис даже не поворачивался в ответ, на что Рико усмехался, а потом коротко стонал, прижимал голову Себастьяна к паху и кончал ему в рот. Себастьян был его сучкой, и Крису было плевать на Рико. Но из-за Себастьяна на душе почему-то становилось хреново. Тощий, бритый и с огромными глазами на бледном лице, он казался Крису совсем юным. Говорили, Себастьяну двадцать три; но в нём цвела пышным цветом затасканность женщины среднего возраста с дурным прошлым. Он не трепыхался и был до тошнотворного сговорчив. Впрочем, никто кроме Рико его не пользовал. Рико-Гиря и сам был жадный до развлечений.

Не понимая сам себя, Крис наблюдал. Может, что-то в серо-голубых глазах, в вызывающем взгляде исподлобья, когда Себастьян вдруг резко поворачивал голову и ловил взгляд Криса на себе. Может, в губах - натруженных до красноты, потрескавшихся. Крис не знал, но в Себастьяне было что-то, что заставляло подглядывать за ним. И, почему-то, испытывать от этого чёртово волнение. Сочувствие? Жалость? Крису не хотелось разбираться.

Себастьян провоцировал его. Смотрел взглядом профессиональной шлюхи и влажно прикусывал нижнюю губу, словно насмехаясь. Он с вызовом смотрел в ответ на взгляды украдкой, и у Криса от этой прямоты тяжелело в паху. От таких людей одни проблемы. От них надо держаться подальше.

Так думал Крис. Ему оставался год отсидки или всего пару месяцев, если решится с досрочным.

\- Что, гангста, готовишься выйти пораньше? - спросил его как-то Рико, снова занятый тем, что натягивал рот Себастьяна на свой член. У того снова раскровился уголок губ и текло из глаз. Выражение лица было пустым.

\- Тебя не касается.

Рико-Гиря ухмыльнулся. Он был из тех идиотов-мафиози, что отказываются от досрочного, лишь бы сохранить лицо. 

Крис был сыт этим по горло. Он не собирался сидеть здесь дольше положенного и вёл себя соответственно - тише воды, ниже травы.

Только за Себастьяна было тревожно. И Крис не знал, как к этому зудящему чувству относиться.

Рико нарывался, приставая к Себастьяну за считанные минуты до обхода, словно ловил от этого кайф. Он прекрасно знал, что если их засекут, у обоих будут серьёзные проблемы вплоть до ужесточения режима.

А потом, однажды на прогулке, пока остальные играли в баскетбол, а Крис сидел в тени под деревом, Себастьян подошёл к нему и заговорил. Первый раз.

\- Ты ведь Крис? Не против, я присяду?

Крис вздохнул и медленно повернул голову.

\- Сегодня жарко, правда? - снова попытался Себастьян, усаживаясь рядом и снимая с головы бейсболку. Пот катился каплями по его виску, прямо по белой, почти прозрачной коже, повторяя изгиб синей бьющейся жилки под ней. Тёк по скуле и капал вниз, на ткань штанов.

Крис смотрел на профиль с упрямой линией подбородка и ровным носом и прекрасно понимал, почему Рико-Гиря так одержим этим мальчишкой.

В Себастьяне было что-то, чему Крис не мог найти названия. И оно влекло его, вгрызалось и изо всех сил вцеплялось когтями в нежную, отвыкшую от сладкой грубости кожу. Крису казалось, что он смотрит на губы Себастьяна уже вечность. И ему совсем не хотелось отворачиваться.

\- Эй, - хмыкнул Себастьян. - Не смотри на меня так. Я, вообще-то, смущаюсь.

Крис моргнул, осознавая, и отвёл взгляд. На площадке, громко матерясь и вдалбливая мяч в покрытие, играли в баскетбол.

\- Ты мне, кстати, нравишься гораздо больше Рико, - доверительно сказал Себастьян и изогнул губы в улыбке, облизнулся, словно из-за сухости. А потом наклонился ближе и прошептал, выдыхая в самое ухо: - Сможешь делать со мной всё, что хочешь.

Крис прикрыл глаза и усмехнулся. Он прекрасно знал, чего этот мальчишка добивается.

\- Хочешь избавиться от Рико, переметнувшись ко мне?

\- Что ты такое... - Себастьян отпрянул и округлил глаза.

\- Прости, - пожал плечами Крис и встал с примятой задницей травы. - Мне не нужны проблемы. Поищи кого-нибудь другого.

\- Я мог бы стать твоим партнёром, - сказал Себастьян громче, чем следовало. Но грохот от мяча и беготни всё равно заглушил его слова. Он цеплялся за возможность из последних сил.

\- Много о себе возомнил, - Крис улыбнулся уголком губ. - Не думаю, что у меня встанет на такого сопляка.

Он сказал так и сделал шаг в сторону другого угла площадки, как вдруг снова обернулся:

\- Тебе нужно рассказать охране, если хочешь покончить с Рико. Или боишься, что он тебе отомстит?

Себастьян вызывающе фыркнул. 

\- Конечно, боюсь. Ненавижу боль. Может, _ты_ расскажешь за меня?

Крис прищурился, разглядывая заалевшие скулы Себастьяна. 

\- Если _ты_ этого хочешь, - сказал он.

\- Хе, - зло выдохнул Себастьян, вскочил с травы со сжатыми кулаками и его прорвало: - Не придуривайся добреньким гангстой, идиот! Меня заебал Рико, но с кем именно трахаться - мне плевать. Наверное, я вообще должен быть благодарен, что у меня здесь есть хоть какой-то секс! Отъебись от меня и прекрати пялиться, если тебе похуй!

А потом он ушёл, широко шагая и комично размахивая руками. Крис вздохнул. Сзади подошёл Перец, старый негр, у которого обе руки до плеча были забиты рукавами татуировок.

\- Бесполезно, - сказал он, перекатывая во рту зубочистку. - Себастьян трахался за деньги и на воле, а теперь за спиной Рико предлагает себя желающим. Я слышал, что он отсосёт кому угодно за десерт.

Крис сжал зубы, кивнул и тоже пошёл, шаркая кедами по покрытию. В воздухе горько пахло резиной и свежими, только-только вылупившимися тополиными листьями. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, а перед глазами так и стояло покрасневшее лицо разозлённого Себастьяна.

Ночью уснуть пораньше Крису не удалось.

На соседней койке напротив, под общий храп и навязчивое ритмичное поскрипывание, Рико до хруста рёбер сжимал Себастьяна и трахал его, пыхтя на боку за его спиной. Он двигался рывками, и Крису, лежащему на спине, даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы представить совершенно ясно, как огромный член Рико-Гири таранит маленькую белоснежную задницу, которую он не раз видел в душевой.

Себастьян не издавал ни звука, только судорожно дышал. Крис не знал, зачем повернулся. Но в тусклом свете из-за прутьев решётки в коридоре он поймал просящий взгляд влажных тёмных глаз. Себастьян уставился на него, не моргая, вцепился, словно в спасательный круг и... улыбнулся.

\- Как... хорошо... - прошептал он и прикрыл веки. Из уголка глаза скатилась на переносицу набухшая слеза. - Ещё... М-м...

Рико заткнул ему рот своими толстыми пальцами и прошипел "заткнись".

"Игнорируй, - шептал внутренний голос Крису. - Игнорируй его. Он обычная шлюха". Но не выходило. Крису казалось, что Себастьян - просто оказавшийся в беде мальчишка, отчаянно пытающийся защитить себя, используя своё красивое личико и гибкое тело.

После обеда на следующий день Себастьян как ни в чём не бывало возник за плечом у сидящего на полу Криса и спросил:

\- Ого, круто. Такой белобрысый. Кто это? Твой сын?

Крис поглядел на фото ещё несколько мгновений и убрал его в нагрудный карман.

\- Нет. Племянник. Сын моей сестры. И его отец.

\- А где сестра? Мама? Её нет на фото.

\- Умерла при родах.

\- Ого, - задумчиво протянул Себастьян, подбирая ноги и ближе притягивая к себе ступни, обхватывая колени руками. - Значит, этот парень сам растит ребёнка?

\- Да.

Говорить об этом Крису не хотелось, но и подняться и уйти он отчего-то не мог. Бедро Себастьяна тепло касалось его руки.

\- Это он постоянно приносит тебе еду?

\- Да. У него своя закусочная.

\- Здорово. А мне за всё то время, что тут сижу, никто ничего не приносил, - Себастьян словно усмехнулся, но вышло жалко и как-то наигранно. Он потёр нос рукой.

\- У тебя нет семьи? - спросил Крис зачем-то. "Встань и уйди", - говорил внутренний голос. Крис слушал его, соглашался и... оставался на месте.

\- Есть, вроде как. Мать. Но я не видел её после того, как в шестнадцать сбежал из дома.

\- Зачем? - искренне удивился Крис. У него была очень хорошая мама. Благодаря ей он освоил итальянскую кухню и вырос сильным. Она была замечательной. Пока не умерла.

\- Таскала домой ёбарей. Они меня били, - пожал плечами Себастьян и отвернулся.

Наверное, они сидели слишком близко, потому что вошедший в камеру после полагающегося раз в неделю звонка на волю Рико вылупился и, подлетев, схватил Себастьяна за руку, грубо оттаскивая от Криса. Поставил перед собой на колени и тут же полез в штаны.

\- Соси.

\- Н-нет, - вдруг сказал Себастьян и отвернулся, сжав губы. Крис зацепился взглядом за малиновые краешки его ушей. - Скоро обход. Увидят.

Рико зарычал и со всей силы, с размаха отвесил Себастьяну по скуле. Треск раздался страшный, Себастьян отлетел в угол камеры и не попытался подняться, прижал колени к подбородку. Рико пошёл к нему, приготовившись для нового удара. 

Крис понял, что это край. Это край, подумал он и шагнул за него. Вскочил с пола и вцепился в Рико со спины, сковывая руки в силовом захвате.

\- Перестань. Ему уже хватит.

\- А ты какого хера лезешь, гангста? Для себя приглядел?

\- Да нет. Просто заебало, что ты каждый раз вытаскиваешь тут свой грязный мусор. Это отвратительно.

Рико выглядел озверевшим. Он вырвался из захвата, рыча и брызгая слюной. Крис отлично знал, что такого амбала можно свалить только точным и сильным тычком в болевую точку. И, когда Рико замахнулся и ударил, уклонился и резко впечатал ему кулак под дых. Рико согнулся от неожиданности, захватал ртом воздух; к камере подбежали охранники и выволокли Криса в коридор.

"Вот и всё, - смеялся внутри него чужой писклявый голос. - Вот и всё, Крис, плакало твоё досрочное. Жалостливый мудак".

На допросе Крис ничего не сказал, угрюмо разглядывая серую крашеную стену, и его заперли в карцере на несколько дней - до разбирательства комиссии. Там у него было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать над тем, какой он идиот. Впрочем, он не жалел, что поставил ублюдка Рико на место. А ещё думал о том, жив ли Себастьян после такого удара. Когда его уже выпустят из этой бетонной коробки-одиночки?!

Себастьян был жив и выглядел светящимся. Крис вернулся в прежнюю камеру, но Рико, как и его вещей, там не оказалось.

\- С возвращением, - сказал Себастьян и улыбнулся... так, как раньше никогда не улыбался. Тепло и... смущённо? Крис честно проникся. - Я рассказал про Рико управляющему. Его перевели в другое место.

Койка напротив освободилась, тем страннее было Крису проснуться ночью от того, что кто-то настойчиво тянул с него штаны, упираясь острым локтем в бедро.

\- Эй, - зашептал он, поднимая одеяло и увидев у себя между ног голову Себастьяна. - Ты чего, совсем офонарел? А ну марш отсюда!

\- Ты попал в карцер из-за меня. Это вместо извинений, - проговорил Себастьян и пошло облизнулся. Снова потянул за край штанов. Крис закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- Иди к себе спать, - повторил он. - Не нужно извинений.

\- Почему? - искренне удивился Себастьян. - Я хорош в этом. О... или, может, ты хочешь вставить?

Крис совсем офигел и схватил Себастьяна за волосы - не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы отодвинуть жарко дышащий рот от своего паха.

\- Я сказал - нет, - припечатал он.

\- Что, не спишь с мужиками, потому что это не по твоим понятиям? - знакомым тоном выдал начинающий злиться Себастьян. Словно у него любимую конфету отобрали. Сосательную.

\- Ты не думаешь, что раздвигать ноги перед кем угодно - это уже слишком? - вздохнул Крис.

\- Не твоё собачье дело! - огрызнулся Себастьян и вылез, всё-таки, из-под одеяла Криса и ушёл на свою кровать. Завернулся в простыню, как в белый гусеничный кокон, и пробормотал в стену, глухо: - Ты такой сноб, Крис.

Крис только усмехнулся, откидываясь обратно на подушку. Перед глазами маячил сквозь частую сетку матрас верхней койки. Себастьян был жалким парнем, беспечным сопляком. И очень распутным, ко всему. И не понятно как в нём это уживалось, но у Себастьяна был шарм и обаяние, которые невозможно было игнорировать. Крис вздохнул и закрыл глаза; прислушался к мерному, тихому дыханию и отсчитывающим секунды ударам капель о дно раковины, вскоре догнав убежавший сон.

Крис получил досрочное спустя месяц, и ночью после того, как известие облетело камеру, Себастьян снова оказался в его постели. Тёплый, местами - мягкий, местами - костлявый. Снова - готовый ко всему. Его бы рвение да к хорошему делу...

\- Поздравляю с освобождением, - сказал он без энтузиазма, но с тёплой, приютившейся на уголках губ, улыбкой. - Завтра я тебя уже не увижу?

\- Ну уж, - прошептал Крис. - Не так быстро. Я ещё должен пройти курс социальной реабилитации.

\- А, ясно, - без интереса кивнул Себастьян и прижался крепче, елозя по ноге прохладной ступнёй. - Хочешь, отсосу вместо прощального подарка?

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

\- Спи.

Себастьян усмехнулся, привставая на локтях. Заглянул в глаза - в серых сумерках было ничего толком не разобрать - и показал блеснувший в неверном свете из коридора язык.

\- Что плохого в минете? Насладись моей техникой хотя бы раз.

Крис закрыл глаза.

\- Отказываюсь.

\- Ублюдок, - поражённо выдохнул Себастьян. А потом как-то размяк и опустился головой прямо на грудь Криса. Прижался ухом. - Мне ещё полгода тут. Когда ты выйдешь, ты сразу забудешь меня? Ведь до этого мы даже не были знакомы...

Он сказал это таким тоном, что Крис не выдержал - снова открыл глаза и осторожно, на пробу зарылся пятернёй в короткие стриженые волосы. Они так приятно щекотали пальцы, что Крис невольно улыбнулся, водя рукой туда-сюда по нежной коже головы.

\- Когда я выйду, - сказал Себастьян тихо, тревожа тёплым дыханием кожу под футболкой. - Можно, я приду повидаться с тобой?

Крис вздохнул и закрыл глаза, зажмурился так, что перед веками залетали белые мушки.

\- Я хочу отсидеть и забыть всё это, как страшный сон, - сказал он на одном дыхании. - Уйду из группировки. Оставлю всю грязь в прошлом.

Себастьян дёрнулся; медленно, обречённо выскользнул из-под руки и поднялся. Его глаза были огромными на худом лице и совершенно чёрными.

\- То есть, такое дерьмо, как я, только побеспокоит тебя?.. Я понял.

Он ушёл на свою кровать тихо, без малейшего шороха. Отвернулся к стене и больше с Крисом не разговаривал.

***

Сейчас, глядя на залепленное пластырем красивое лицо, Крис горячо сожалел о своих словах. Он не стремился задеть ими Себастьяна - просто выдал, как на духу, что крутилось в голове последний год отсидки. Но вышло как вышло, и сегодня - вдруг, спустя столько времени - Себастьян снова появился в его жизни. Зачем? Почему? - кто знает? Крис потёр отросшую бороду и пошарил по карманам джинсов в поисках пачки и зажигалки. Закурил у открытого окна. Летние ночи в Чикаго стояли душные и влажные, словно утопали в патоке запахов и стрёкоте цикад. Тут, на окраине, их было отлично слышно.

Крис очень хотел забыть Себастьяна. Но ни черта у него из этого не вышло.


	3. Новые возможности?

Себастьяна разбудил звонок мобильного, аккуратно положенного на край тумбы у кровати. Он быстро огляделся вокруг, чтобы хоть немного сориентироваться в ситуации, и ответил на вызов.

\- О, Лиам? Ага, живой, вроде. Что? Пасут у дома и клуба? С чего бы?..

Потом он какое-то время слушал трёп в трубке и мрачнел с каждым словом.

\- Вот с-сука, - сказал он наконец . - Откуда я мог знать? Ладно. Ладно, я понял. Спасибо, что предупредил. Передай боссу, что меня не будет несколько дней. Скажи, подхватил свиной грипп, хе-хе. Бывай.

Он нажал отбой и снова сморщился от тупой головной боли где-то в затылке. Знатно его вчера приложили.

Рубашка вся смялась после сна и пахла потом. Он оглядел аскетически обставленную спальню и почесал голову, случайно ощупав по пути налепленные на лицо марлевые накладки, медицинский скотч и бинт через всю голову. Кто-то позаботился о нём, и это было... странно? Окончание вчерашнего вечера Себастьян помнил, откровенно говоря, не очень.

А потом он заметил сложенные в аккуратную стопку на кресле свои брюки и носки. Пиджак висел рядом, на стуле. Крови на лацкане не было, но вид у пиджака был не рабочий. Он оделся и медленно подошёл к двери, тихо повернул ручку и... упёрся взглядом в знакомую голую спину с вытатуированной на ней японской женщиной, стоящей на жёлтом шаре. Себастьян судорожно вдохнул и замер. Ему не приснилось это. Крис, сам Крис стоял у мойки и вычищал под струёй воды большую сковороду.

Он обернулся, будто почувствовал его взгляд. И тут же потянулся за висящей на спинке стула футболкой.

\- О, уже проснулся? Садись, омлет и кофе на столе.

Себастьян не знал, что сказать. Молча сел и взял в руку вилку. А потом уже не смог отлипнуть от тарелки с едой, пока та не опустела - потому что это было чертовски вкусно. Крис сидел напротив и ел не торопясь. И глаз с него не спускал. 

\- А ты неплохо готовишь для гангсты, - усмехнулся Себастьян, когда тарелка перед ним была едва ли не вылизана дочиста. А потом взялся за кружку и пригубил ароматный чёрный кофе, но тут же скривился и вернул питьё на стол. - Блин, больно...

\- Кто тебя избил?

\- Думал, что свои же. Я случайно забрёл на чужую территорию вчера, - Себастьян поднял глаза и прямо посмотрел на Криса, откидываясь на спинку стула. - А оказалось, что я по уши в дерьме. Дня два назад в баре ко мне пристала дамочка, - мол, такой симпатичный мальчик, прокатишь? Ну, я и прокатил. Трахнул её, а она оказалась тёлкой Рыжего Боба. Знаешь такого? Держит притон на южной стороне. Теперь он меня ищет, оставил своих людей караулить у дома и клуба, где я работаю. Друг предупредил...

Крис скептически хмыкнул.

\- Как ты умудряешься постоянно влипать в какое-нибудь дерьмо? Неужели не мог найти работёнку получше?

Себастьян ухмыльнулся, как делал всегда, когда его загоняли в угол - с напускной наглостью, закусывая губу.

\- Ничего не поделаешь. Всё, что у меня есть - моё лицо и отличная секс-техника.

Крис покачал головой, встал, собрал со стола грязную посуду и понёс её к мойке.

\- Хреновая ситуация, - сказал он сквозь шум воды.

\- Хреновая, - кивнул Себастьян широкой, затянутой в старенькую футболку спине Криса. А потом встал и подошёл ближе, выглянул из-за плеча. - Эй, Крис? Я не могу вернуться ни домой, ни на работу. Ты же живёшь один? Можно, я зависну у тебя ненадолго?

Крис даже посуду перестал мыть.

\- Нет, - ответил он, уставившись перед собой. - Не думаю.

Себастьян выдохнул, потому что не дышал, наверное, целую минуту. Сжал зубы покрепче и пошёл в спальню - взять повешенный на спинку стула пиджак. Попытка не пытка, но раз нет - нужно уходить. Мать когда-то говорила, что плохо быть навязчивым.

\- Спасибо за еду и, - он усмехнулся, пригладив бинт на голове, - что присмотрел за мной.

Себастьян взялся за ручку двери. Крис за его спиной вытирал руки о кухонное полотенце.

\- Себастьян, - окликнул он вдруг, и тот замер у двери, пытаясь усмирить рвущуюся надежду. Но нет, Крис не приглашал остаться. Он не передумал. Было слышно, как тихо шуршит вафельное полотенце по растираемой коже. - Береги себя. Старайся.

Себастьян хмыкнул и кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Тюрьмы мне хватило.

А потом он обернулся, и ни обмотанная голова, ни пластырь на скуле не помешали ему выглядеть дерзким и обольстительным. У Криса на миг дыхание перехватило.

\- А ведь у тебя встал, когда ты увидел, как Рико трахает меня?

Он подмигнул и вышел, хлопнув дверью перед носом у Криса.

Тот тяжело вздохнул и закинул полотенце на плечо. "Вот поэтому я терпеть не могу таких самонадеянных мальчишек", - подумал он и принялся собираться на работу в бар.

***

\- Всего доброго. Спасибо, что зашли, - сказал Крис, придерживая дверь перед припозднившейся парой, пока мужчина раскрывал зонтик. На улице безумствовал ливень, капли шпарили так часто, что уже в пяти шагах картинка размывалась. Казалось, словно бар и его посетители затерялись в плотном сером тумане.

Крис хотел было уже закрыть дверь, как вдруг увидел Себастьяна. Он стоял под навесом вывески бара и смотрел на дождь, не моргая. Его костюм был мокрый на плечах.

\- Себастьян? Что ты тут делаешь?

Себастьян вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.

\- Прячусь от дождя. 

Он как-то неловко перехватил себя под рёбрами и придержал поставленные вверх лацканы пиджака, словно ему было зябко. Под тканью зашебуршало.

\- Что там у тебя? - нахмурился Крис и подошёл ближе. Округлил глаза: - Кот? Ты с ума сошёл?

Себастьян не переставал удивлять его. Пригладил рукой прямо поверх пиджака и пожал плечами.

\- Какая тебе разница? Он такой же, как я. Мы просто пережидаем дождь.

Крис молчал. Слова как-то мигом разбежались. В другой ситуации он много бы чего сказал, но не сейчас. Голова была пустая, на душе - тревожно.

\- Слушай, ты тут вроде вышибалы? - спросил вдруг Себастьян. - Может, поговоришь с хозяином? Может, он разрешит разок переночевать в баре? Мы не доставим хлопот и с утра уберёмся. Просто под крышей сегодня всё же было бы лучше, чем так, под дождём.

Крис смотрел и смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул.

\- Я - хозяин. Это мой бар. Подожди, я захвачу куртку и закрою.

Через пять минут они шли извилистыми тёмными улочками прямо под ливнем. Крис впереди, Себастьян, понурив голову - следом. На улице было достаточно тепло, и промокнуть вот так, до нитки, было даже приятно. Если, конечно, знать, что впереди тебя ждёт горячая ванна и, возможно, три глотка виски.

\- Бездомный парень подобрал бездомного кота, - бурчал себе под нос Крис. - Подумать только. И нахрен вы оба свалились на мою голову?

Себастьян шёл следом, прижимал к себе тёплый когтистый комок и улыбался.

***

На свету котёнок оказался нежно-кремового цвета и чувствовал себя в квартире Криса, словно дома. Когда Себастьян вышел из ванной, он уже разлёгся на выделенном ему свёрнутом пледе на краю дивана в гостиной кверху пузом и нагло дрых. Себастьян не стал беспокоить его раньше времени.

Дверь в спальню была открыта, внутри мягко светил светильник с замшелым, на вкус Себастьяна, абажуром. Крис читал, лёжа в кровати.

\- Э... спасибо за ванну и шмотки, - сказал Себастьян и улыбнулся, оглядывая свои голые ступни с длинными пальцами, торчащие из-под подвёрнутых втрое штанин крисовых штанов. Вещи были ему велики размера на четыре. - Одолжишь мне одеяло?

Крис поднял взгляд от книги, осмотрел его с ног до головы и спросил:

\- Зачем?

\- Зачем... - опешил Себастьян. - Посплю на софе.

Крис захлопнул и отложил книгу - Себастьян только успел прочитать написанное сверху крупными буквами "Стивен Кинг", - и уверенно сказал:

\- Можешь спать здесь.

\- Что? Ты уверен?

Крис выключил торшер, перелез на другой край кровати и отвернулся к стене.

\- Если пообещаешь не творить эту свою фигню.

Себастьян смотрел на вторую подушку рядом с головой Криса, на его шею и аккуратное ухо. В груди сладко-сладко щемило.

\- Что значит "эту свою фигню"? - спросил он, сдерживая расползающуюся улыбку, пока забирался на кровать рядом, под один на двоих тонкий плед.

Крис не ответил. Себастьян лёг на спину, боясь задеть Криса даже локтем, и уставился в потолок. В комнате было темно, но из раскрытой оконной створки долетали тяжёлые, влажные запахи летней ночи, блики света от фар проезжающих мимо дома машин и несмолкающий шум ливня.

\- Тебе это не напоминает время, когда мы сидели в тюрьме?

\- Нет, вообще-то, - глухо ответил Крис.

Себастьян вздохнул.

\- Ты так недружелюбен. В тюрьме ты тоже относился ко мне, как к дерьму...

А потом он вздрогнул, потому что Крис резко развернулся лицом и тронул его повреждённую скулу пальцами... Нежно. Себастьян широко распахнул глаза. Он не мог навскидку припомнить, когда к нему в последний раз прикасались с нежностью.

\- Лицо, твой единственный козырь, сейчас всмятку, - сказал он. Себастьян, не в силах удержаться, повернулся и подался к прикосновению, надеясь продлить его хоть немного.

\- Крис...

Но Крис уже отдёрнул руку и снова повернулся спиной.

\- Ты ведь и с женщинами тоже можешь? - спросил он. - Почему бы тебе не найти хорошую девушку и не заняться чем-нибудь приличным?

Себастьян выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Смотреть в темноте на потолок всё равно было скучно.

\- Не сработает. Я могу спать с ними, но не любить. Это невозможно. Я никогда не смогу доверять им достаточно...

Себастьян не хотел вспоминать этого. Но картинки, запихнутые впопыхах на самое дно памяти, запросто всплыли и замелькали под веками.

Он не помнил, как звали очередного маминого парня. Тот ударил его, бил снова и снова, а голова Себастьяна мотылялась из стороны в сторону. Ему было шестнадцать, и он боялся каждого маминого "ухажёра" до заикания. Почему-то каждый из них реагировал на него одинаково. Себастьян устал врать про синяки и разбитое лицо, придумывая новые и новые способы "упасть лбом в асфальт". А правде мать не верила. 

"Маленькая симпатичная сучка со смазливым личиком", - шипели у уха, а Себастьян плакал в ответ: "Не надо... Не бей меня, пожалуйста. Не надо... Я сделаю всё, что скажешь".

Почему-то это подействовало. Удары прекратились, рука замерла в замахе. "Всё, что скажу?" Тип нехорошо улыбнулся и потянулся к ширинке.

Когда мать вернулась домой, он уже нависал над Себастьяном, мажа скользкой головкой по заднице. Она ахнула, выдернула сына из-под тяжёлого тела и со всего размаху залепила оплеуху. Такую, что у Себастьяна до сих пор зудело в левом ухе, когда он вспоминал это. "Не смей соблазнять моих мужчин!" - истерично крикнула она и отшвырнула в сторону. Себастьян проехал по полу. Слёзы и сопли текли сами собой, размазывались по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью. Говорить было нечего. И некому.

Он сбежал из дома в шестнадцать. Произошедшее стало последней каплей.

Никчёмная жизнь. Никчёмные родители. Сам он - никчёмный. 

Он сбежал, надеясь, что в его жизни что-то изменится. Но всё почему-то осталось прежним.

\- Если ты меня спросишь, сколько и какое именно дерьмо я делал, чтобы как-то выжить, я вряд ли смогу тебе ответить, - тихо проговорил Себастьян в сгустившуюся темноту. - Слишком много всего было, одно хуёвее другого. Какая-то часть меня бесилась, другая - спокойно наблюдала за тем, как я падаю всё ниже и ниже.

\- Если ты хочешь - просто начни всё с начала, - сказал ему Крис после недолгого молчания. Его дыхание было ровным, а от тела ощутимо пекло. - Даже если упадёшь - поднимешься снова.

Себастьян рывком повернулся набок и вцепился руками в мягкую футболку, утыкаясь лбом Крису в шею. Он был такой большой, надёжный, тёплый. Себастьян подумал, что было бы неплохо остаться вот так насовсем. Просто застыть в этом моменте, как мошка в солнечном янтаре.

Крис замер.

\- Если ты задумал что-то - я тебя вышвырну.

Себастьян выдохнул, обжигая кожу пониже шеи.

\- Я ничего не делаю. Мне просто холодно.

\- Я тебе не обогреватель, - проворчал Крис.

Себастьян улыбнулся, прижимаясь теснее, и закрыл глаза.

За окном барабанили по жестяному навесу частые капли. Любой, кто выйдет сейчас без зонта, вымокнет насквозь за считанные мгновения. В такую дрянную погоду особенно хорошо было под надёжной крышей, в одной постели с человеком, от которого жарит, как от печки.

\- Что насчёт кота? - вдруг спросил Крис. - Зачем ты подобрал его, если знал, что не сможешь заботиться о нём? Ты не должен был этого делать. Зазря давать надежду.

\- Почему? - слабо поинтересовался Себастьян, щекоча дыханием. Он уже засыпал, сморенный чужим теплом.

\- Почему? - удивился Крис. - Это несерьёзно.

\- Ты думаешь?.. Как по мне, это лучше, чем провести ночь под ливнем. - Себастьян вжался носом между лопаток Криса и медленно, жадно вдохнул. - Если бы я был котом, я бы не жаловался, если бы меня снова бросили. Всё, что мне нужно - это немного тепла и доброты. Даже если только раз. Даже один раз - это лучше, чем никогда.

Крис лежал в судорожных объятиях Себастьяна и боялся пошевелиться. Он, нормальный тридцатипятилетний мужик, старался даже дышать ровнее и не глубоко. Ему было тепло и... спокойно. Очень спокойно впервые за долгое время. Он не понимал Себастьяна. Лежал и размышлял о том, что не смог бы подобрать животное из жалости или по прихоти. Он не мог быть уверен, что сможет как следует позаботиться о нём. Он не знал, сможет ли остаться с ним до конца. 

Он не собирался держать у себя бездомного кота.

***

А следующим днём пришёл _тот самый парень_. Которого Себастьян видел на фото у Криса ещё в тюрьме.

Сначала зазвонил домофон, и Крис, нахмурившись, снял трубку. 

\- Да, дома. Поднимайся, конечно.

\- Кто это? - спросил Себастьян, перебарывая тревогу.

\- Том. Мой зять. Я тебе рассказывал немного, - быстро проговорил Крис. Его глаза заметались по углам квартиры, вполне себе убранной и чистой.

\- Понятно. Муж твоей умершей сестры? - уточнил Себастьян, но его уже никто не слушал.

Началось что-то странное. Крис метнулся в спальню и переодел домашнюю футболку, сменив её на... более приличную? По пути к двери он ругнулся под нос и быстро убрал в раковину кружку, что Себастьян случайно оставил на столе после завтрака. В дверь позвонили.

\- Привет, - сказал темноволосый худощавый парень, заходя внутрь. Он был высок, не ниже Криса, и весь будто ходуном ходил. Подвижный и резкий, казалось, если остановится хотя бы на мгновение - взорвётся нахрен.

\- Что случилось? - с места в карьер взял Крис, притворяя дверь. - Опять поругались?

\- Это его вина! - моментально вскипел гость. - Как он может быть таким толстокожим и упёртым?! Это до чёрта раздражает!

Себастьян сидел, замерев, молча наблюдая за сценой. По его коленям упрямо топтался пока ещё безымянный кот.

\- Ой, - Том вдруг увидел Себастьяна и прикрыл рот узкой кистью с длинными пальцами. - У тебя гость...

\- Не такой уж и гость, - вздохнул Крис. - Себастьян, это Том, мой зять. Раз уж пришёл, кофе будешь?

Том расцвёл в неловкой улыбке и стал нервно ерошить затылок. Потом кивнул - почему-то Себастьяну - и крутанулся на пятках, ретируясь в сторону плиты и небольшого круглого столика.

\- Как Ленни? - спросил Крис, наливая кофе - Себастьяну даже не предложил - в большую керамическую кружку. Которую запретил ему брать ещё утром, сделав страшное "я-так-сказал" лицо.

\- Хорошо, - Том как будто сник, нервно затарабанил кончиками пальцев по столешнице. - Наверное, у него переходный возраст. Последнее время он такой жёсткий со мной...

И тут случилось _это_. Себастьян увидел, как лицо Криса вдруг просветлело, расправилось. Он смотрел на Тома, занятого своим монологом и кофе больше, чем следовало, таким взглядом, что у Себастьяна внутри всё заныло и заскреблось. Том говорил и говорил, трещал без умолку, а Крис... смотрел на него и улыбался. Так, что Себастьян бы половину своей никчёмной, неуклюжей жизни отдал за один такой взгляд.

В дверь снова позвонили, а потом она сама собой распахнулась. На пороге оказался огромный, габаритнее Криса мужик. Высокий и в отличной форме, словно только что сбежал из спортзала. Он был запыхавшийся, на лбу блестела испарина.

\- Вот ты где, - сказал он и посмотрел на ошарашенного Тома и Криса, скрестившего руки на груди. - Так я и думал...

\- Чёрт, - прошипел Том и стукнул донышком кружки по столу. Встал резко, его стул с противным скрежетом проехал назад по ламинату.

\- Ты не должен был уходить во время нашего разговора, - наставительно сказал блондин Тому, когда подошёл ближе. Тот взвился с полуслова:

\- Заткнись! Это ты виноват! Разозлился и начал орать, даже не выслушав меня до конца!

Блондин вздохнул и потупился.

\- Прости. Прости, что разозлился. Давай договорим дома? Пожалуйста...

Том стоял, красный от ушей до самой шеи, и смотрел куда угодно, только не на новоприбывшего. Его волнистые тёмные волосы растрепались и торчали в полном беспорядке. Он кипел, от него только что пар не шёл.

\- Иди с ним, Том, - с мягким нажимом сказал Крис. - Он, кажется, бегал, искал тебя...

Блондин предостерегающе кашлянул, но глаз с Тома не сводил.

\- Ладно, - сказал, наконец, Том и такими же летящими, чуть резкими шагами пошёл к двери. Он вышел из квартиры, не задерживаясь больше ни на секунду.

Крис побрёл следом. Блондин чуть замялся на пороге и всё-таки обернулся.

\- Прости, что побеспокоили.

Крис хмыкнул, достал сигарету из лежащей на входе пачки и кивнул.

\- В следующий раз разбирайтесь дома.

И когда блондин уже почти вышел, добавил ему в спину со смешком:

\- Он до сих пор вертит тобой, как хочет.

Мужчина резко оглянулся и бросил через плечо:

\- Не твоё дело!

Крис улыбнулся и закрыл дверь на замок.

Себастьян, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил играть с котом. В голове роились мысли, одна неприятнее другой. За диваном, совсем рядом - протяни руку и коснёшься бедра - стоял Крис и задумчиво курил в открытое окно.

Когда с сигаретой было покончено, он выставил на стол две кружки и налил в них остатки кофе. Позвал Себастьяна кивком головы.

\- Знаешь, - протянул тот, подойдя ближе и опираясь на гарнитур тылом, - ты смотрел на своего зятя таким взглядом...

Он выдержал говорящую паузу, но Крис даже ухом не повёл.

\- С такой заботой, - продолжил Себастьян, мысленно себя ненавидя. Так бывает, когда встаёшь колёсами на скользкие рельсы, и тормоза отказывают. Дорога только одна - нестись в пропасть, и будь что будет. - Ты ведь запал на него?

Крис замер к нему спиной с сахарницей в руках.

\- А это значит, ты - голубой. Как сегодняшнее небо над Чикаго, Крис. А в тюрьме читал мне такие вдохновенные лекции... Посмотри на себя, - Себастьян немного ужился с ролью и осмелел, подошёл к Крису почти вплотную. - Ты жалок.

Крис развернулся лицом. У него были бешеные выцветшие вмиг глаза, и под скулами ходили желваки.

\- Ты облизываешь глазами своего зятя, - усмехнулся Себастьян, не разрывая контакта глаза в глаза, - хотя у него есть парень. Это мерзко.

Крис будто оскалился, дёрнулся и схватил его за грудки своей же футболки. Себастьян вздрогнул.

\- Если так бесишься - ударь меня.

Рука Криса дрожала. Он смотрел на Себастьяна, словно не узнавал, и не мог выдавить ни слова.

\- Чёртов трус! - Себастьян собрался с духом и плюнул Крису в лицо. Слюна попала на щёку и неаккуратным потёком заскользила вниз.

Крис зарычал, схватил Себастьяна уже обеими руками и с силой впечатал спиной в ближайшую стену. Больно, тот ссадил себе лопатки и зажмурился.

\- Хватит, - ледяным тоном отчеканил Крис, приблизившись к самому носу. - Замолчи.

Себастьян побелел от шока и страха. Ладони вспотели, сердце трепыхалось, как мошка в паутине. Его начало колотить от напряжения.

\- Т-трахни меня, если зол, - прошептал он упрямо. - Трахни _меня_ вместо него... Достаточно просто закрыть глаза и представить...

Крис распахнул глаза. Его ноздри раздулись, и на лице застыло неверяще-обиженное выражение.

\- Что? - с вызовом произнёс Себастьян. - Скажи хоть что-нибудь...  
 _  
Он просто одинокий ребёнок..._

_Он одинокий ребёнок, который хочет внимания._

_Недолюбленный ребёнок, что хочет быть любимым..._

_Пытается ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, просит не отпускать его..._

Брови Криса поднялись и замерли, словно он был чрезвычайно удивлён.

\- Ты жалкий гангста, пытающийся казаться правильным... - горько выплюнул Себастьян, уже готовый расплакаться на месте, и в этот момент...

... Крис наклонился и поцеловал его. Тепло, влажно прихватывая губами губы. Требовательно. Совершенно собственнически.

Себастьян от неожиданности застыл столбом и распахнул глаза.

Губы Криса обожгли углями, растапливая, убирая всё наносное. Себастьяна повело.

\- Крис... - прошептал он, касаясь ртом. - Крис...

\- Молчи, - строго прошептал Крис в ответ. - Ничего не говори.

А потом снова наклонился вперёд, навстречу, не оставляя Себастьяну выбора. Смыкаясь с ним губами, словно кольца головоломки, и теперь - не расцепить. Крис скользнул языком в тёплый, влажный рот. Губы у Себастьяна были дурманяще мягкие и нежные, а слюна - сладкой. Ничего слаще Крис уже вечность не пробовал.

Он глухо простонал и будто сдался. Сжал Себастьяна руками - сразу везде, с силой, много, что стало нечем дышать. Объятие у него было смертельное, но Себастьян только счастливо застонал ему в рот - всё происходило так, именно так, как он хотел всегда. Чтобы обнимали, как сейчас. Чтобы и мысли не было о том, чтобы выпутаться или освободиться. Сердце бухало внизу живота, в горле и затылке одновременно, Себастьян плавился и уже совершенно не чувствовал ног. Крис целовал его снова и снова, поцелуи стали мокрыми и неаккуратными, горячими, голодными. Рука заскользила вниз по спине, и Себастьян вздрогнул, когда сильная кисть сжала его задницу.

_"Даже если твоя доброта только на один раз, - думал Себастьян, истекая воском в руках Криса. - Даже если так, пускай. Она как тростниковый сахар, который всегда хотел попробовать..."_

Крис перешёл на шею - нежную, белую, с такой тонкой кожей, и Себастьян запрокинул голову, не отдавая себе отчёта о звуках, которые издавал. Крис целовал его и прикусывал - совсем легко, но кожа под губами расцветала алыми пятнами. Себастьяну было плевать. Его начало трясти - теперь от нервного возбуждения и жадно сосущего желания, тело ныло, и когда Крис запустил свою горячую уверенную ладонь под футболку, Себастьян повис на нём в ответ, утыкаясь губами в ухо.

\- Займись со мной любовью, - попросил он жарко. - Только раз... Пожалуйста... Хочу запомнить хоть что-то хорошее. И тогда я... не буду тебя больше тревожить.

Крис вдруг замер - словно окаменел; руки остановились там, где были в этот момент. Он медленно отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Себастьяну в лицо - на раскрасневшиеся щёки, в глаза - затуманенные желанием и совершенно пьяные. _"Он отчаянно нуждается, но говорит только о физическом влечении... словно... боится довериться? Пересплю с ним - и что дальше?"_

\- Что-то не так? Почему ты... Крис?!

Крис выпустил его из объятий, осторожно прислонив к стене - будто боялся, что Себастьян может упасть - и отошёл на шаг. А потом развернулся и скрылся в спальне. Вышел оттуда уже одетый в рубашку и с привычной сумкой на длинном ремне - с которой всегда ходил на работу в бар.

Себастьян всё это время так и простоял на одном месте, не веря в то, что всё так резко прекратилось. В ушах оглушающе гудел кровоток.

\- Почему ты остановился? - спросил он дрожащим голосом, пребывая где-то между реальностью и тем, чего он так сильно хотел.

\- Передумал, - тихо ответил Крис, сгребая в карманы начатую пачку сигарет, зажигалку и ключи. - Мне тридцать пять. Я уже не в том возрасте, чтобы играть с огнём.

Себастьян нахмурился и всё же нашёл в себе силы, чтобы разозлиться.

\- Что? Что за хуйню ты несёшь?!

Крис накинул куртку и пошёл к двери.

Себастьян метнулся взглядом и увидел лежащую на столешнице у плиты уже опустевшую сигаретную пачку. Смял её в кулаке и резко кинул в спину Крису, попадая в правую лопатку.

\- Так и знал, что ты трус! - выкрикнул он в сердцах.

\- Себастьян, - Крис остановился и обернулся - медленно, - тут же перехватывая взгляд. В его тёмных глазах ещё танцевали отголоски неосуществлённого желания. - Даже если мы переспим, это не даст тебе того, чего ты на самом деле хочешь.

\- О чём ты? - не понял Себастьян.

\- Подумай об этом на досуге, - сказал Крис и принялся обуваться. - Когда хорошенько подумаешь - дай мне знать. А до тех пор вы с котом можете оставаться здесь.

Себастьян всхлипнул и вытер нос тыльной стороной ладони. Крис ушёл, оставив его в пустой квартире и с полным раздраем в душ _е_. Заскрежетали ключи - дверь закрыли снаружи на несколько оборотов. Себастьян добрёл до дивана и упал на него, потревожив сладко спящего кота. На автомате запустил руку в мягкую шерсть за ухом и принялся гладить. Под рукой кот удовлетворённо затарахтел. Животным так мало надо. Человеку - больше ли?

\- Подумай, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, - пробурчал он себе под нос, передразнивая Криса, и вздохнул. - Легко сказать... Даже если я подумаю - ещё совсем не факт, что пойму.

Себастьян вытер мокрые глаза кулаком и посмотрел на кота. Кот посмотрел в ответ, зевнул во всю пасть и принялся вылизываться.


	4. Ускользающее счастье

Крис неожиданно для себя открыл, что дарить заботу и внимание совсем ненапряжно. Это было даже приятно в большинстве случаев. Возможность заботиться удовлетворяла — словно, наконец, он дотянулся и смог почесать старый зудящий шрам на лопатке. Хотя жить вместе с Себастьяном оказалось не так просто, как представлялось в начале.

Этот парень любил поспать. Нет, он не просто спал, он нагло дрых даже тогда, когда Крис, вернувшийся далеко за полночь после работы в баре, принимал душ, ложился рядом, высыпался, поднимался после десяти и успевал приготовить завтрак или даже сделать несколько дел по дому — к примеру, закинуть в стиральную машинку носки, которых теперь стало в два раза больше. Себастьян спал. Иногда он просыпался к завтраку, выползая из спальни на запах кофе, точно блуждающий во тьме на свет свечи. Но не всегда. Обычно Крису приходилось стаскивать с него одеяло, потому что ни на какие уговоры Себастьян не реагировал, и любоваться на его маленькую округлую задницу в обтягивающих боксерах. Себастьян даже тогда не сразу понимал, что от него хотят. Только сворачивался на простыни в неразвязываемый узел и морщился от света, когда Крис рывком раздвигал плотные шторы.

— Подъём, соня, — вздыхал Крис и убирал одеяло подальше. Он знал — без его тепла под прямыми солнечными лучами с улицы Себастьян выдержит не дольше пяти минут. Тот ёжился, переворачивался на другой бок, слепо шарил рукой по простыни и, наконец, приоткрывал один глаз.

— Изверг, — бормотал он.

— Завтрак остынет. Поднимайся, — криво улыбался Крис и выходил из спальни. Жить с Себастьяном было не особо просто. Но он привыкал к нему день за днём. К его присутствию, к его неуклюжим попыткам помочь с уборкой или мытьём посуды, к тому, что он совершенно не умеет готовить. К теплу его хрупкого тела и запаху волос, который оставался на подушке… Крис привыкал к нему всё сильнее и чувствовал, как его затягивает в это ощущение, когда кто-то ждёт тебя дома. Когда есть кто-то, кому ты необходим.

В то утро он был не в духе. Ночью работать пришлось дольше, чем обычно — последняя компания посетителей задержалась до начала четвёртого, много пила и была довольно шумной. А с утра позвонили поставщики и огорошили отсутствием дорогого алкоголя, который Крис постоянно заказывал месяц за месяцем. Это означало, что в этот раз нужно искать других поставщиков. Это добавляло геморроя, означало лишние траты за срочность и, как следствие, — провоцировало головную боль. А ещё этот чёрт Себастьян дрых в его кровати без задних ног и не собирался просыпаться.

Крис подошёл к чайнику с намерением заварить себе хотя бы растворимого кофе, чтобы унять начинающуюся мигрень. В пустой с вечера — Крис точно помнил, как после ужина перемыл всю посуду — раковине сиротливо гнездилась тарелка с крошками от бутербродов и грязная кружка.

— Вот сучёныш, — прошипел Крис себе под нос. Он не то чтобы злился, скорее поражался этой манере Себастьяна ни в чём себе не отказывать и искренне не понимать, чего от него вообще хотят. Сказали ведь — живи? Вот он и живёт. Криса сорвало. Он метнулся к спальне, распахнул дверь и резко раздёрнул шторы. — Поднимайся. Себ, я не шучу. Поднимай свою задницу и дуй в душ. Ты уже два дня не мылся. Я сегодня хочу перестелить бельё. А ты будешь мыть за нами посуду всю следующую неделю, ты меня достал.

— Мгм… Ещё пять минуточек? — сладко простонал Себастьян, переворачиваясь на другой бок и поудобнее сворачиваясь под одеялом. Он даже не подал вида, что собирается просыпаться.

Это было слишком для Криса.

— А ну, проснулся! — рыкнул он, сам себя не узнавая. — Ты думаешь, я тебе Мэри Поппинс, по волшебному щелчку пальцев со всем справляться и обхаживать тебя? Если твоя совесть так же любит дрыхнуть, как ты, я не удивлюсь, но, чёрт, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, Себастьян, я просто перестану тебя кормить. Ты, вообще, искал работу? Какого чёрта ты делаешь тут по ночам, пока меня нет?

Себастьян уже сидел на кровати в волнах свёрнутого одеяла и растерянно моргал. Крис понял, что он ни слова не понял из его прочувствованного монолога. Но заспанное, помятое, до чёрта милое лицо Себастьяна, мучительно пытающегося въехать в то, что ему говорят, подействовало остужающе. Крис вздохнул, увидев рядом с голыми коленями Себастьяна белый пушистый комок. Котёнок сидел рядом и жался к бедру, зевая во все свои острые зубы-иглы и фокусируя на нём взгляд жёлтых глаз.

— Какого, блядь, чёрта вы оба на мою голову? — пробубнил Крис и решительно шагнул вперёд. Не слушая неразборчивых возгласов и кошачье шипение, он завернул обоих в одеяло, закинул на плечо и потащил в сторону ванной. С вредной младшей сестрёнкой у него было достаточно опыта проведения подобных поучительных акций. Как ни странно, Себастьян не оказался лёгким. Он лягался и дёргался, и был вполне себе с характером. Он весомо ощущался на плече, и Крис мечтательно улыбнулся, представляя его вес и характер в более приятной ситуации.

Задвинув шальную из-за долгого воздержания фантазию подальше, Крис зашёл в ванную. Если бы была набрана вода, он бы стряхнул обоих прямо в ванну. Но воды не было, и Крис просто оставил дрыгающийся куль на кафельном полу посередине.

— Душ, Себастьян, — строго сказал он. — И кота тоже помой. Как с улицы притащил, так и не мыл ни разу. Завтрак через пятнадцать минут. Не опаздывай.

Он сказал это и вышел, с щелчком закрыв за собой дверь. Потом прижался спиной к дереву и слушал, как за ним шуршат, возятся и негромко ругаются.

«Я никчёмный? — спросил Себастьян по всей видимости у кота, тихо, но с отчётливым вздохом. — Он заботится обо мне, а я его только подвожу…»

Кот ожидаемо не ответил. Ещё где-то через полминуты зашумела вода, и Крис услышал неразборчивое: «Ну, как ты? Воды боишься? Мой прежний кот сдох бы на месте даже от капли. Пойдёшь со мной? О, а ты молодец…»

Крис улыбнулся и оттолкнулся от двери, направляясь в сторону кухни. Нужно было приготовить обещанный завтрак. А ещё перестелить постельное бельё, пока Себастьян в ванной. Крис отдавал себе отчёт, что сидеть, прижимая к лицу чужую подушку, не очень-то хорошо по отношению к Себастьяну. Но не мог отказать себе в этом маленьком проявлении своей слабости. Пах Себастьян совершенно невероятно, даже когда не мылся по несколько дней. Со временем запах становился ещё более с ума сводящим, и то, что Крис отправил Себастьяна в ванную, было отчаянной попыткой не доводить до греха. Он сам решил обойтись без секса ради секса. И теперь не собирался срываться.

Той же ночью он вернулся не позже часа. Посетителей было мало, но Крис так устал за день безумной беготни за новыми поставщиками и утрясания дел, внезапно свалившихся ему на голову, что был даже рад этому. В квартире было тихо и темно. Только мягко светила лампочка в вытяжке над плитой, и уютно тикали настенные часы, кем-то подаренные на новоселье. Крис каждый раз обещал себе унести их на помойку, но так и не выполнял своё обещание. Кот, свернувшись белым комком, спал на диване в углу. На его приход он отреагировал ленивым дёрганьем уха и приоткрытым правым глазом. Который, впрочем, тут же снова закрылся. Значит, не голодный, подумал Крис и уселся рядом с ним, пододвигая ближе пепельницу на журнальном столике. Под пепельницей оказалась бумажка-записка. Крис достал из кармана джинсов пачку, вынул губами сигарету и прикурил себе. Взял в руки бумажку и принялся читать.

_«Привет, Крис. Надеюсь, работа была не слишком тяжёлой.  
Я сожалею, что расстроил тебя с утра. Постараюсь вставать раньше.  
Я приготовил рагу, оно в холодильнике. Надеюсь, вышло съедобно.  
Поешь, пожалуйста.  
С.»_

Крис ещё долго сидел в задумчивости и курил, держа листок в свободной руке; смотрел на приятный, не слишком ровный, но устремлённый чуть вверх почерк. Словно этого парня все невзгоды, вся боль, что свалилась на него за недолгую жизнь, так и не смогли сломить. Он прогибался, пожалуй. Прогибался и подстраивался, но, наверное, это особенность гибких людей. Где-то там, под слоем страхов и комплексов, неосознанных желаний и проблем, притащенных прямиком из детства, Себастьян всё ещё был собой. Тем, кто верит в лучшее и пишет, взлетая строчками к небу.

Затушив выкуренную до фильтра сигарету о дно пустой чистой пепельницы, он пошёл к холодильнику. Записка непонятным образом оказалась в нагрудном кармане его рубахи. Крис не знал, зачем положил её туда.

В холодильнике на нижней полке и правда стояла кастрюля. Огромная. Крис её вообще никогда раньше не использовал. Мысленно перекрестившись, Крис вытащил её и поставил на плиту. Открыл крышку.

Выглядело рагу стрёмно. Тот самый цвет, что навевает мысли об отходовом продукте, а никак не свежеприготовленном и ждущем, когда его съедят. Вздохнув и приготовившись к худшему, Крис зачерпнул прямо пальцем холодное месиво и отправил себе в рот.

— М-м…

Он пожевал и мысленно поставил Себастьяну зачёт. Чуть пересолено и со специями перебор. Но это было съедобно. А съедобно у Себастьяна получилось, наверное, впервые. Крис положил порцию побольше в глубокую тарелку и сунул её в микроволновку. Не торопясь убрал в холодильник кастрюлю и достал из дверцы бутыль с молоком. На верхней полке, аккуратно уложенное в два ряда банок, матово блеснуло бочком пиво. Крис на мгновение задумался, но решил в этот раз не пить. Он вспомнил насыщенный вкус рагу и подумал, что стакан молока, чтобы запить этот вкусовой фейерверк — в самый раз.

Пока он ел, то и дело улыбался, представляя, как Себастьян прыгал по кухне в поисках досок и наточенных ножей, а потом, когда порезался — почему-то в мыслях Криса он обязательно резался об этот самый наточенный нож — точно так же судорожно искал по ящикам лейкопластырь. Крис не заметил, как съел всё подчистую. Он запил острое послевкусие молоком и быстро вымыл за собой посуду. Нужно было ложиться спать.

Дверь в спальню отворилась тихо, и Крис, надеясь ступать неслышно, зашёл внутрь. Себастьян спал точно на своей половине кровати, развернувшись лицом к окну. Его острые плечи под тканью свободной футболки едва заметно ходили от дыхания. Крис разделся и встал на кровать коленом, опускаясь ниже над спящим Себастьяном.

— Спасибо за рагу. Было вкусно, — прошептал он ему в ухо и улёгся на свою половину. Было приятно лежать на спине, смотреть на потолок со странной улыбкой и ни о чём не думать. Себастьян от его слов вздрогнул, значит, он или не спал ещё, или Крис его разбудил.

— Э… Я устроился на работу, — сказал вдруг Себастьян тихо. — Выхожу с завтрашнего дня.

Крис удивлённо приподнял брови.

— Снова в клубе?

— Нет. В отделе сортировки в компании перевозок.

Крис был удивлён, представив тонкого Себастьяна, таскающего разные коробки.

— Это тяжёлая работа.

— Знаю. Но хочу попробовать. Я довольно выносливый.

Крис мягко улыбнулся в потолок.

— Понятно. Желаю тебе удачи.

Он не видел лица Себастьяна, но тот зашебуршался и теснее прижался к его руке спиной. Близкий и тёплый, решись — и обнимешь. И притянешь к себе. И… Крис вздохнул. Мысли рождались в его голове и иногда были довольно докучливыми. Он искренне порадовался за Себастьяна. Он решил, что раз пустил его к себе в дом, то теперь просто не имеет права не верить в него. Он верил. А Себастьян медленно, но менялся в ответ.

***

Работа и правда оказалась тяжёлой. Не то чтобы Себастьян не был к этому готов морально. Но всё же реальное положение дел было чуть более выматывающим. Он почти весь день таскал с места на место объёмистые коробки, сверял номера на штрихкодах и сортировал их по срочности отправки. Весь отданный ему инструктаж занял не более получаса утром, а потом он просто вкалывал, и к вечеру мышцы ломило с непривычки, а спина просто отваливалась.

На самом деле он всю неделю искал работу для себя. Но вариантов для парня без опыта и особого образования оказалось не так-то много. В самом начале Себастьян собирался пойти курьером, но когда узнал, сколько им платят, отмёл эту идею. Наверное, гонорары мальчика из эскорта разбаловали его. Даже когда в «тухлые» дни он сидел без работы и экономил, ему всё равно хватало и на еду, и на одежду, и чтобы заплатить аренду. Он умел оставлять про запас и никогда не считал себя особенно избалованным. Но зарплата курьера показалась насмешкой. Если уж работать — то работать, подумал он. И получать нормальные деньги.

Он не знал, справится ли. Никогда в жизни не зарабатывал на хлеб чем-то более-менее приличным, не довелось. Но попробовать посчитал себя обязанным. В конце концов, цель его смутно вырисовывалась перед внутренним взором, и пускай его ум не был особенно цепким, идиотом он всё же не был. Крис ему нравился. Очень нравился. И расстраивать его не хотелось. Не хотелось подводить, не хотелось заслуживать укоряющий или разочарованный взгляд. Но у Себастьяна было так безбожно мало опыта нормальных, человеческих отношений… что он даже не знал толком, как должен себя вести. Где границы его свободы и где начинается свобода Криса? Где границы их обязанностей? Как это, вообще, жить под одной крышей с человеком, который тебе нравится? И при этом даже не спать с ним… Рядом с Крисом, на его кровати, Себастьян мучительно ощущал свой голод, как тело ноет без внимания и ласки. Но Крис был прав. То, что было между ними сейчас, даже учитывая его, Себастьяна, косяки, походило на чудо. О нём заботились… впервые за многие и многие годы. Так было только когда-то давно, в далёком детстве, когда мать… ещё любила его. А он был маленьким, тощим и нескладным. Она поднимала его на руки и кружила, называя «Себби». Она улыбалась, сжимая его в объятиях, и Себастьян вдруг до дрожи ясно вспомнил — у неё были такие же серо-голубые лучистые глаза. Большие. И едва заметные веснушки на скулах, как и у него весной… Это и правда было с ним? Она когда-то его любила? Когда это всё сломалось? Почему? Где он так сильно накосячил? Он не видел мать девять лет и не знал, как она живёт сейчас, с кем. Ему было всё равно. Он не собирался возвращаться.

Себастьян втолкнул в уши наушники-«таблетки», включил плеер и снова принялся за работу. Здесь были и приятные плюсы. Например, право на шесть пятиминутных перерывов в течение смены, когда можно посидеть или даже полежать на самых плотных и не хрупких коробках. Получасовой обед. Возможность слушать музыку или аудио-книгу, пока работаешь, главное вовремя реагировать на вибрирующий вызов по рации и не заставлять ждать начальника смены с ответом, в каком ты секторе и чем именно занимаешься. И главный плюс — это пара новеньких рабочих комбинезонов по размеру. Их выдали сразу, в первый день, и, по мнению, Себастьяна, они были крутыми. В меру свободными, очень удобными, с кучей кармашков и, ко всему, глубокого потрясающего тёмно-синего цвета. Ему этот цвет очень шёл — Себастьян знал и без зеркал. У него когда-то был такой костюм. Самый хлебный костюм за всю его историю эскорт-мальчика. Ни одна скучающая в баре дама не могла пропустить его задницу, когда он был в нём.

Хорошо, что тут работали нормальные мужики, которые особого внимания на него не обращали. Над ним, конечно, подшучивали полдня, проходя мимо. Боялись, что его каким ящиком задавит. Но когда Себастьян дожил и до обеда, и до вечера, мягко похлопали по плечу и сказали, что он на самом деле не такой уж и дохляк. И чтобы так держал дальше. Им нужны хорошие работники. Начальник смены пообещал аванс через пару недель, и Себастьян внутренне возликовал. Он уже мечтал о том, что принесёт деньги Крису. Не то чтобы Крис нуждался в его заработке — это было важно именно для Себастьяна. Он собирался пойти в магазин и накупить всякого… Хотел что-нибудь приготовить и начать вносить хоть какую-то лепту. А потом он вдруг подумал, что Крис сказал — живи, пока не устроишься на работу и не найдёшь себе жильё получше. И внутри сразу всё упало.

Себастьян шёл домой пешком — всего несколько кварталов, специально искал работу неподалёку, чтобы не тратиться ещё и на проезд. Шёл в сторону дома Криса и думал, на сколько ещё хватит у того терпения и жалости к нему. Это были неприятные мысли. Пройдя ещё один перекрёсток, Себастьян вздохнул и встряхнулся. Он пока ничего не сделал особенного, чтобы заслужить от Криса что-нибудь, помимо жалости. Но это не означало, что нужно в первый же день опускать руки. Он справится. Наверное, у его заурядного ума были и положительные стороны. Он не умел циклиться на чём-то одном долго, и всегда успевал съехать с откровенно депрессивных тем на что-то более легкомысленное. Себастьян оглядел свои длинные ноги в тёмно-синей ткани рабочего комбинезона и с ухмылкой подумал, что Крис точно оценит. Даже если ничего не скажет. А это означало, что ему следует поторопиться и вернуться домой до того, как Крис уйдёт на работу в бар. Он просто обязан показаться ему во всей красе.

***

Крис сидел на диване и дочитывал Кинга, когда входная дверь открылась, и вошёл Себастьян. Он казался усталым, очень усталым. И при этом довольным. Крис не ожидал, что тот выдержит целый рабочий день вот так, сразу. А ещё Себастьян чертовски сногсшибательно выглядел в своём рабочем комбинезоне. Крис огладил его взглядом от ступней до бёдер, медленно проскользил по фигуре выше, пока не добрался до глаз. Себастьян смотрел на него, чуть закусив нижнюю губу. Выжидающе.

— Я вернулся, — сказал он. — Спина отваливается.

Крис усмехнулся.

— Я говорил об этом, — заметил он. — Хороший комбинезон. Но лучше переодевайся после работы в следующий раз.

— Я торопился, — сказал Себастьян, скидывая обувь и подходя ближе к дивану. Крис заметил, что щёки у него неуловимо потеплели. Себастьян больше не смотрел ему в глаза, словно стесняясь. — Неплохо он устроился, — усмехнулся он, глядя на развалившегося в уголку дивана кота. Тот лежал, изогнувшись под нереальным углом кверху пузом, выставив на всеобщее обозрение маленькие мохнатые яйца, и в ус не дул. Дрых без задних ног.

— Не трогай его. Он спит, — улыбнулся Крис и перевернул страницу ещё недочитанной.

— Ага, — протянул Себастьян и попытался прогнуться в спине. Охнул от неприятных ощущений. — Как только я начну получать деньги — буду платить хотя бы за еду.

— Хорошо.

— Мы можем… и дальше оставаться здесь? — тихо спросил Себастьян, всё же наклоняясь над котом и легонько проводя пальцем по тёплому пушистому пузу. Крис услышал в его голосе затаённую надежду.

— Поступай, как знаешь, — спокойно ответил Крис, снова начиная читать. Буквы всё никак не складывались в слова, и он едва сдерживал улыбку. Себастьян выглядел мягким, уставшим, но всё равно слишком красивым для того, кто вкалывал целый день.

Себастьян мягко усмехнулся.

— Мы можем остаться тут насовсем, если ты будешь говорить так, — заметил он.

— Не вижу в этом проблемы для себя, — ответил Крис, не поднимая глаз от книги. Себастьян замер, и Крис решил посмотреть на него. Он был красным, как томатная паста, а глаза его, широко распахнутые, светились удивлением. Да что он такого сказал? - Что? Ты покраснел.

Себастьян вздрогнул, его взгляд заметался, он развернулся и потопал в сторону ванной.

— Пойду, приму душ, — пробурчал он.

Когда Себастьян скрылся за дверью, Крис со вздохом отложил книгу на диван и закрыл лицо рукой. Он тяжело вздохнул и улыбнулся своим мыслям.

— Боже. Ну разве можно быть таким наивным? У него же всё на лице написано, — спросил он у кота. Тот во сне двинул задней лапой, но положение своего скрюченного тела так и не поменял.

Крис не успел снова углубиться в чтение, как в домофон позвонили. Нахмурившись — он никого не ждал — Крис встал и пошёл отвечать.

***

Себастьян долго стоял под горячим душем. Это было не очень экономно с его стороны, но тело и правда ныло после дня трудов, а щёки и всё его лицо горело. Крис не сказал ничего особенного, вроде бы. И, тем не менее, это «ничего особенного» переворачивало его мир с ног на голову. Себастьян намылился, коснулся вяло откликнувшегося члена и решил ничего сегодня не делать. Устал, да и эмоции зашкаливали. Сердце до сих пор колотилось, словно птичье.

— Он не делал предложения руки и сердца, придурок, — сказал он себе под нос. — И вообще, жить вместе — это ещё не значит, что между нами будет что-то, кроме этой самой жизни под одной крышей. Не раскатывай губу, Себ, не надо. Потом снова будешь кусать локти, если всё окажется совсем не так, как тебе хочется. Дурак-дурак-дурак.

Себастьян вздохнул, ополоснулся и оделся в оставленную с утра на крючке одежду. Это до сих пор были футболка и штаны Криса, и они были велики ему, но Себастьян не хотел бы менять их ни на что другое.

Когда он вышел в гостиную, в кухонной зоне за столом напротив Криса сидел мужчина, которого Себастьян видел впервые. Невысокий, темноволосый и жилистый, в очках-хамелеонах и с аккуратно выстриженными тёмными усами, перетекающими в бородку. На нём была белая рубашка, вольно расстёгнутая ниже ключиц, и дорогущий деловой костюм. А ещё золото. Много золота — цепь, кольца, часы… Себастьян замер в трёх шагах, а мужчина смерил его взглядом, полным хищного любопытства.

— Кто этот милый малыш?

Крис вздохнул.

— Нахлебник. Мы познакомились в тюрьме. Себастьян, поздоровайся. Это Роб. Он стоял надо мной, когда я был в группировке. Я многим обязан ему.

Себастьян почувствовал, как внутри у него всё холодеет. Но вежливость превыше всего. Он не собирался расстраивать Криса снова.

— Добрый вечер, Роб.

Мужчина мягко рассмеялся.

— Тише, не шипи, я не кусаюсь, — с оценивающей улыбкой сказал он. — Приятно познакомиться.

Он смотрел с тем самым интересом, который Себастьяну совсем не нравился. В его взгляде читалась показная мягкость, которой прикрывается внутренняя холодность и жёсткость, если не жестокость. Такие любят трахаться по-жёсткому, они отдают приказы и не нежничают в постели; после таких мужчин Себастьян долго ходил с синяками. Мягкими они бывали только с теми, кто им по-настоящему дорог. С теми, кому доверяют. Себастьян поёжился.

Неожиданно у Криса зазвонил телефон. Тот извинился и ушёл в спальню. Себастьян пожал плечами, словно надеялся скинуть чужой взгляд, и уселся на диван. Взял кота, уложил себе на колени и принялся с ним играть, растопыривая пальцы перед его мордой. Тот в ответ растопыривал лапы с когтями и пытался цапнуть его за кончик пальца. Себастьян услышал, как Роб с громким стуком поставил кружку из-под кофе на стол.

— Эй, — позвал он, и Себастьян вздрогнул. Он решил не отзываться, продолжив играть с котом. В конце концов, он не обязан. — Не хочешь говорить со мной, да?

Роб хмыкнул, и Себастьян не успел понять, когда он успел подобраться так близко.

— Что у тебя за отношения с Крисом? Может, он тебе нравится?

Себастьян словно заледенел. Он не смотрел на мужчину, что решил донять его расспросами, а тот, к жуткому удивлению, позволил себе схватить его за челюсть и развернуть лицом к себе. Пальцы у него были, как и взгляд - жёсткие.

— Я прав?

— Не твоё дело…

Себастьян вывернулся, начиная злиться. Но Роба это явно не смущало. Он усмехнулся снова и схватил его жёстче, нагло оттянув нижнюю губу вниз большим пальцем. Его глаза оказались тёмными и холодными. Себастьян видел похожий взгляд много, очень много раз. Обычно, с таким ему ещё перепадало что-то похожее на «вот так, детка, молодец, хороший мальчик, а теперь ещё глубже». Но чего он не видел в таком взгляде раньше — это серьёзности и стальной уверенности. Роб не заигрывал с ним. Он давил. У него на уме было что-то совсем другое.

— У Криса хватило смелости сдаться копам и уйти из группировки. Он сделал это мастерски и не потащил за собой никого, хотя мог бы. Он никого не заложил на допросах и отсидел срок по полной. Босс до сих пор злится на него, но больше потому, что потерял такую светлую голову. Он не станет портить ему жизнь. И меня бесит, когда такая тюремная шваль, как ты, цепляется к нему, пользуясь его добротой. Не смей делать этого. Собирай свои манатки и выметайся, — он выплюнул последние слова спокойно, без злости, но с несокрушимой верой в то, о чём говорит; они тяжело придавили плечи. Себастьян почувствовал, как на лице оседают мельчайшие брызги его слюны. Глаза предательски увлажнились. Щёлкнула ручка, и дверь в спальню отворилась. Роб тут же выпустил его лицо из хватки и натянул самое дружелюбное выражение. Себастьян как можно ниже наклонился над задремавшим котом. Он даже вздохнуть не мог толком.

— Что тут у вас? — спросил Крис, подходя ближе. Себастьян слышал его тихие шаги, но не мог поднять глаз. Ему казалось, сделай он хоть малейшее движение ресницами, и набежавшая в уголках влага опрокинется и потечёт наружу. — Всё в порядке?

— Всё отлично, — уверил его Роб самым бодрым тоном. — Просто подумал, что этот котёнок очень милый, и поиграл с ним немножко.

— Правда? — с сомнением спросил Крис.

Себастьян не выдержал, переложил кота на диван, вскочил и скрылся в спальне. Иногда и для него всего бывает слишком много. Он закрыл за собой дверь и рухнул лицом в подушку. Ему было немного стыдно за свой порыв. Он и правда ощущал себя жалким. Нахлебником. Тем, кто пользуется чужой добротой. Тем, кто…

Себастьян тихонько заскулил.

— Словно я сам не понимаю, что это только жалость…

Он всхлипнул и, не в состоянии больше держаться, расплакался в подушку.

С Крисом… ему было так хорошо. Просто заниматься самыми обычными бытовыми делами, ходить в супермаркет и делать покупки, наблюдать, как он выбирает продукты. Видеть, как его лицо чуточку светлеет, когда он пробует приготовленную Себастьяном стряпню, и - о, чудо! — у него получается что-то съедобное. Крис не скупится на похвалу, Крис заботлив и внимателен, но… Какого чёрта он вообще Крису сдался? Роб прав. Он просто жалок.

Себастьян с искренним непониманием задумался, почему пинки от Мироздания прилетают к нему именно тогда, когда он уже уверен, что выбрал правильный путь и спешит идти по нему, тогда, когда ему кажется — всё вот-вот станет хорошо. Когда он уже было понял, чего хочет на самом деле…

Это так несправедливо.

Дверь открылась с тихим щелчком, и Себастьян напрягся. Это был Крис — он принёс с собой приятный запах одеколона после бритья, немного — табачного дыма и совсем чуть — кофе. Кровать рядом с Себастьяном прогнулась, и Крис, вздохнув, взъерошил волосы ему на затылке и спросил:

— Что случилось? Роберт что-то сказал тебе?

— Он ушёл? — гундосо поинтересовался Себастьян в подушку.

— Да. Он чем-то обидел тебя?

Себастьян жалко вздохнул, вытер лицо о подушку и повернул голову набок, чтобы его было лучше слышно.

— Нет. Ничего такого.

— Мне жаль, если он всё же чем-то расстроил тебя. Роберт тяжёлый человек. Он добр только к тем, кто доказал свою верность кровью. Всех остальных он не подпускает к себе близко. Роб может притворяться дружелюбным, может проворачивать сделки, может заболтать или запудрить мозги, но он никому не доверяет. Я как-то заслонил его своим телом, получил пулевое вот сюда, — Крис тронул свой живот чуть ниже рёбер справа. — Это была спонтанная реакция, он стоял выше меня в иерархии группировки, являясь, по сути, правой рукой Тони, нашего Босса. У меня не было мыслей, я почувствовал выстрел кожей и прикрыл его. И с тех пор стал любимчиком, — Крис криво улыбнулся, глядя куда-то за окно. Он вспоминал, и глаза его, приятного голубо-зелёного оттенка, были задумчивыми. Себастьян боялся вклиниться в его монолог. Ему очень хотелось услышать от Криса больше, узнать его лучше, потому что… потому что это было важно для него. — Иногда он дуркует, включая режим «хочу тебя трахнуть, детка», но очень быстро переключается с него на режим «заткнулись и работаем». Роб профессионал, он мозг, и, честно, я не знаю, почему он так увяз в криминале. Наверное, каждый делает свой выбор.

Он немного помолчал, и Себастьян смотрел на него с жадной внимательностью.

— Я многим обязан ему. Когда меня посадили, сестра уже обвенчалась с Томом и была беременна. Я не знал, что с ними будет, пока я ничем не смогу помочь. Поэтому я попросил Роба. Я попросил его присмотреть за этой парочкой, и если им будут угрожать или что-то понадобится — он сделает всё, что в его силах. Роб пообещал мне. А если он обещает, всегда делает. Поэтому и старается никому ничего не обещать лишний раз. Он никогда не подводил меня.

— Зачем он приходил сегодня? Соскучился? — Себастьян попытался звучать саркастично, но вышло у него не очень. Крис мягко улыбнулся, глянув на него, и снова потрепал его за вихор. Это было очень приятно — чувствовать руку с тонкими длинными пальцами у себя в волосах.

— Не только. Предупредил, что группировка, которой я сейчас плачу за крышу, перетянута в более крупный синдикат. Теперь придётся платить больше и другим людям, если я не хочу проблем.

— Это плохо?

— А ты как думаешь? — Крис продолжал загадочно улыбаться. — Ничего страшного, конечно. Просто лишний геморрой. Ну, и денег больше. Но ничего такого, с чем бы я не справился.

Себастьян успокоенно выдохнул.

— Крис?

— М?

— Почему ты завязал с группировкой?

Крис чуть нахмурился, останавливая пальцы. Себастьян боднул руку головой, и тот снова задвигал ими, приглаживая и теребя отросшие пряди.

— С чего такой вопрос?

Себастьян, сам не ожидая от себя, выпутался из-под руки и сел на кровати лицом к Крису.

— Просто хочу знать, — выпалил он. — Расскажи.

— На то много причин, — сказал Крис, наконец, после долгого молчания. Его глаза снова подёрнулись дымкой воспоминаний. — Я решил, что нужно что-то менять, когда Карли забеременела. Сначала я хотел открутить Тому яйца, когда тот в очередной раз появился у нас. Но Карли повисла на локте, а Том достал дрожащими руками из пиджака коробочку и сделал ей предложение. Не потому, что боялся меня. А потому что был от неё без ума. Он оказался нормальным парнем. Не без тараканов, конечно, но всё же… Я никогда не видел Карли такой счастливой. И когда я осознал, что через какое-то время в нашем доме появится ребёнок… я едва устоял на ногах. Я занимался делами, далёкими от закона. Я был опасен, и мог подвергнуть их опасности. Они не заслуживали такого. Я хотел спокойной, мирной жизни для них. Я надеялся, что смогу быть с ними рядом. Я хотел, чтобы этот ещё не родившийся малыш назвал меня дядей. Звучит мелодраматично, правда? — Крис криво усмехнулся, не выпадая из воспоминаний. — Меня развезло тогда в сопли. Я сидел и пил в пустой кухне, просил прощения у умершей матери и Карли с её малышом. Даже у Тома. Мне стало тошно. Я понял, что если хочу сделать их жизнь лучше и спокойнее, должен завязать с тем, чем занимался в то время. Я посчитал, что племяннику будет уже пять, когда я выйду. Это открытие сделало мне больно, но уж лучше так, чем постоянная вероятность быть пристреленным или получить десятки лет в нагрузку. Я завязал с группировкой из-за них. А потом Карли умерла в родах, и это был жуткий удар для меня. Меня даже не отпустили на похороны. Я был убит. Том был убит. И я до сих пор восхищаюсь им, как он, несмотря ни на что, справился со всем этим с ребёнком на руках. Мы с ним никогда толком не говорили обо всём этом. Слишком тяжело. Как-то раз пытались, сели и просто без слов расплакались. В горле стоял ком. Мы выжрали несколько бутылок виски и завалились спать на полу, как пара хряков. Мы не можем говорить о Карли. Но когда я смотрю на Ленни, я вижу её. У него от Тома только нос — длинный и прямой. Ну, и цвет кожи, пожалуй, очень бледный. Не наша порода. А всё остальное — лицо, волосы, глаза… улыбка. Это невероятно, но он — вылитая Карли в детстве. Получается, — Крис ненадолго поднял глаза наверх, к потолку, — я завязал со всем этим дерьмом, потому что хотел жить нормальной жизнью ради Карли и Ленни. И Тома…

— Ты влюблён в него? — спросил Себастьян исподлобья. Видит Бог, он не собирался спрашивать об этом, тем более, исподлобья, но иногда язык его — враг его, и Себастьян нахмурился.

Крис усмехнулся и посмотрел на Себастьяна лукаво.

— Всё никак не можешь успокоиться с этим?

Себастьян поднял подбородок и смело посмотрел в ответ. Улыбка стекла с лица Криса. Он стал серьёзным и отвёл глаза.

— Он дорог мне. Он моя семья. Как-то раз мы выпили, и я не знаю, что произошло. Мы чуть не трахнулись, хотя раньше ни он, ни я не смотрели на парней. Он остановился первым. После этого меня переклинило, а Том обходил меня стороной. Больше всех страдал от этого, в итоге, Ленни. Мы стали меньше видеться. Тогда я понял, что мне нужно успокоиться. Я был рад, когда у Тома появился Крис. Хоть и очень ревновал поначалу. Забавное стечение обстоятельств, — Крис снова едва заметно улыбнулся, рассматривая свои протёртые на коленях джинсы. — Не знаю, как у них всё завязалось. Крис работает копом, и я долгое время думал, что он через Тома пытается добраться до меня или до группировки Тони. Я сказал Тому остерегаться и не болтать лишнего. Но потом я узнал, что Крис просто иногда водил своего племянника в тот же сад, куда Том водил Ленни. На этой почве они и сошлись. В какой-то момент Крис всё же начал копать под меня, думал, я всё ещё грешу старым и занимаюсь наркотой. Но ничего не накопал и успокоился. У нас немного натянутые отношения с ним, если ты заметил. Хорошо, что у нас с Томом ничего не вышло. Не думаю, что такие отношения были бы правильными.

Себастьян кивнул и, решившись, стиснул кулаки на своих штанах.

— Том… до сих пор тебе нравится?

Крис тяжело вздохнул.

— Да, наверное? Он моя семья, Себастьян. Он отец Ленни. И этого не вычеркнуть из моей жизни. Не то, чтобы мне хотелось трахнуть его. Просто находиться рядом - уже достаточно. Как у гангста-парня, у меня не было такого права.

— Почему? — вдруг вскипел Себастьян, подаваясь ближе и хватая Криса за футболку. — Кому это важно, гангста ты или нет? Он сказал это, да? Гангста или нет, ты - тот, кто ты есть!

Себастьян не заметил, но слёзы — глупые и неуправляемые — снова потекли по щекам. Он до сих пор был на взводе. Крис посмотрел на него очень серьёзно, а потом вдруг… схватил за нос, заставив хватать ртом воздух. И улыбнулся ошарашенному Себастьяну мягкой улыбкой, такой, которая намного глубже, чем может показаться в самом начале. От неё стало тепло.

— Это было необходимо _мне_. Всему своё время, Себастьян. Я осознал, что должен сделать что-то важное для своей семьи. Когда шесть лет назад Карли забеременела, я чётко почувствовал это. Не расстраивайся так, — и он нежно вытер большим пальцем мокрую дорожку справа под глазом и снова взъерошил отросшие волосы.

Потом Крис встал, вкусно потянулся, отчего под футболкой перекатились грудные мышцы, и оголился гладкий, наверняка каменно-твёрдый живот и дорожка тёмных волос, уходящая под пояс джинс; подмигнул ему и сказал:

— Ложись спать. А я пойду поработаю. Тебе же завтра снова рано вставать на смену?

Себастьян кивнул. Крис в ответ мягко, очень по-доброму улыбнулся в ответ. Очень доверительно, слишком тепло. Себастьян остро, до кома в горле и тупого нытья под рёбрами ощутил, что хочет остаться с Крисом. Хочет снова и снова видеть эту улыбку. И не только её. Менять свой образ жизни чертовски тяжело. Но он понял, что хочет измениться. Он осознал своё жадное, честное желание — остаться тут на правах пары, а не прибившегося жалкого мальчишки.

— Отдыхай, — сказал Крис и пошёл к двери. Уже открыв её, он обернулся: — Ты сегодня хорошо поработал. Я горжусь тобой.

***

Спустя две недели праведных трудов Себастьян получил свой первый аванс и принёс его Крису. Тот усмехнулся в ответ, денег не взял, но торжественно произнёс:

— Первую зарплату нужно пропить, Себ. Не всю, конечно, но хотя бы часть. Такое вот суеверие.

— Мне оно по душе, — улыбнулся Себастьян.

Они вместе вышли на улицу, в душное Чикагское лето, и отправились в сторону бара Криса.

Посетителей было мало. Рядом с Себастьяном прямо за стойкой напротив Криса устроились две миловидные девушки. По тому, как Крис общался с ними, Себастьян понял, что это постоянные клиентки. Крис подливал им выпивку и флиртовал, но в меру, и если поначалу Себастьяна что-то кольнуло внутри, уже спустя три шота текилы ему стало хорошо. А потом он познакомился с этими девушками, и всё как-то само пошло-поехало…

— Ох, Себастьян такой обходительный, — щебетала Кэтти.

Нэнси хитро улыбалась и посматривала на Себастьяна с интересом, пока тот раздавал им комплименты направо и налево.

— Я серьёзно, — обольстительно улыбался Себастьян и влажно прикусывал губу. Его глаза уже затянуло пьяным туманом. — Я не вру тем, кто мне нравится.

Крис, глядя на это, закатывал глаза.

— Ты выглядишь тем парнем, который меняет партнёров каждую ночь, — сказала вдруг Нэнси и до дна выпила оставшийся в стакане виски.

— Пф-ф, — Себастьян рассмеялся. — Ну уж, это совсем не так. На самом деле я очень верный. Крис, налей ещё, пожалуйста, — он отставил свой стаканчик поближе к Крису, и тот опустил бровь в неодобрительном жесте. Но всё равно сделал ему шот с текилой. - Оу, ты такой грозный. Что я, не могу выпить на честно заработанные деньги?

Крис вздохнул.

— Эй, Крис, — подала вдруг голос Кэтти. Нэнси в это время прикурила длинную тонкую сигарету. — Почему бы тебе не нанять Себастьяна? Он очень хорош с посетителями. И язык подвешен как надо.

Крис посмотрел на неё, потом на Себастьяна, и тот пьяно улыбнулся ему в ответ, отсалютовав стопкой. Ему и правда было уже очень хорошо. В голове шумело, а неподвижный Крис за стойкой покачивался.

— Он, конечно, выглядит ответственным, — начал Крис, — но ты посмотри на него. Ему едва дашь двадцать один. А ещё он жутко неуклюжий, — сказал он спокойно и продолжил вытирать стеклянный бокал полотенцем.

Девушки весело рассмеялись, а Себастьян надулся. Но потом он посмотрел Крису в глаза, и в них, в полумраке казавшихся почти тёмно-зелёными, увидел, как пляшут шальные блики от расставленных по краям стойки свечей. Крис просто подшучивал над ним. Беззлобно и по-доброму. Он словно хотел увидеть какое-то особенное выражение на его лице. Себастьян почувствовал, как жар ударяет ему по щекам.

— Будет бить стаканы? — весело поинтересовалась Нэнси.

— Не только это, — ответил Крис, глаз с него не спуская. Себастьян растворился в этом тёплом, ласкающем взгляде. — Он ведь совсем ещё мальчишка. За ним постоянно нужно приглядывать.

Девушки снова захихикали.

— Ну уж прости за это, — насупился Себастьян и отвёл глаза. Всё его лицо и уши горели.

Вскоре девушки ушли, а новых посетителей не предвиделось.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже домой, — сказал Себастьян, оставляя на стойке десятку и осторожно слезая с высокого барного стула.

— Здесь больше, чем нужно, — усмехнулся Крис.

— Сдачу забери себе, — отбрил Себастьян, пытаясь сдержать разъезжающиеся губы.

— Ну ты и говнюк.

— Сегодня я клиент, и я плачу, — твёрдо, в отличие от своей походки, ответил Себастьян.

Он подошёл к двери и открыл её. Внутри было не слышно, но на улице стеной шёл дождь.

— Ого, как льёт, — удивился Себастьян.

— Возьми зонт, — Крис вышел из-за стойки и протянул ему длинный зонт-трость.

— А как же ты?

— Подожду клиентов ещё с часок. В такую погоду нельзя закрываться раньше положенного времени. А потом добегу как-нибудь. Или дождь закончится. Иди спать. Ты много работал в эти недели.

Себастьян вспыхнул. Он до сих пор не знал, как должен реагировать на похвалу.

— Это… потому что ты со мной, — кое-как выговорил он и развернулся к двери.

Себастьян успел сделать всего пару шагов, как вдруг Крис взял его за запястье и развернул к себе, притягивая ближе. Себастьян не понял толком, что произошло, только почувствовал всем собой — тяжёлую горячую ладонь на пояснице, властно лёгшую чуть выше ремня, крепость тела Криса, ощутимый запах одеколона от его шеи и невероятные широкие плечи, в которые до дрожи хотелось вцепиться руками и пальцами, оставить на них следы. Он не успел. Крис прижал его к себе и коснулся рта губами. Всего секунда — и наваждение закончилось. Себастьян стоял, поражённый, с закрытыми глазами и открытым ртом, пока тихий смешок Криса не вернул его в грешный мир, с небес на землю.

— Будь осторожен, — прошептал Крис Себастьяну на ухо и отправился обратно за стойку.

Непонятно, как ему удалось всё же выйти на улицу, раскрыть зонт и не свалиться при этом. Его мягко покачивало, в голове гудел рой мыслей, тело казалось горячим и податливым. Крис поцеловал его. Сам. И почему всего от одного поцелуя он чувствовал себя так… жарко? Сладко? Счастливо? Себастьян не мог точно подобрать слово. Его распирало изнутри во все стороны сразу, и сердце колотилось громко и очень быстро.

— Я буду стараться, — прошептал он себе под нос, шагая в сторону квартиры по тёмной улице. — Я буду стараться ещё больше, Крис, вот увидишь, и…

— Посмотрите-ка, кто это у нас тут? — голос, тяжёлый и резкий, до дрожи знакомый, вырвал его из тёплой дымки раздумий. — Маленький членосос Себби? Сколько лет, сколько зим, как ты, малыш?

Себастьян замер в ужасе и выронил из ослабших рук зонт. Хмель смылся за мгновения полившимся прямо на голову дождём.

Прямо перед ним стоял Рико-Гиря. Лоснящийся, в дорогом костюме и с внушительной золотой цепью на шее. Позади него курили два мордоворота, и Себастьяну вдруг захотелось закричать во весь голос, вот только из глотки донёсся едва различимый писк. Дождь шумел, бил его по голове и плечам. Разве кто услышит его в такой ливень? На улице было пустынно и темно.

— Я искал тебя, Себби, — продолжил Рико, подходя ближе. Мордоворот с зонтом двигался позади него синхронно, так, чтобы огромный чёрный зонт, как грозовая туча или облако чадящего дыма, держался точно над головой Рико. Тот уже нависал над Себастьяном огромной давящей скалой, и Себастьян с леденящим кровь страхом понял, что не может даже толком вдохнуть. — Кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь с этим уёбком, — он презрительно сплюнул на без того влажный асфальт. — И как он, малыш? Трахает тебя лучше, чем я? Может, у него больше член или слаще?

Рико-Гиря осклабился, и в его рту мелькнул золотой зуб, который всегда бесил Себастьяна.

— Н-нет, — выдавил из себя Себастьян. — Между нами ничего нет.

В мгновение Рико схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Его взгляд стал горящим и безумным. Он жарко зашептал:

— Ты должен пойти со мной. Я не обижу тебя, у тебя всё будет. Ты пойдёшь со мной, иначе этот бар разнесут по камешкам. И я не ручаюсь за то, что сделают с хозяином. Только тебе решать, малыш, — он нагнулся ниже и медленно, влажно лизнул его по виску у уха. Себастьяна передёрнуло.

— У бара есть крыша, — зачем-то проговорил Себастьян, закрыв глаза и сглотнув горькую слюну. — Ты не сделаешь этого. Крис стабильно платит за защиту.

Рико отстранился и рассмеялся ему в лицо.

— Видишь ли, Себби, — сказал он, едва справляясь с перекошенной улыбкой. — Мы — и есть эта крыша. Я правая рука босса синдиката. Вот так вот ты попал, — и он снова засмеялся.

Себастьян съёжился под дождём. Он снова ощутил себя шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, которого облапывают жёсткие безразличные руки. Почувствовал себя маленьким и никчёмным. Всё, к чему он стремился и на что надеялся, в который раз летело псу под хвост. Он всхлипнул.

— Ну, — Рико прихватил его за плечо и направился вместе с ним к большому чёрному джипу, стоящему поодаль. — Не нужно разводить сопли. Тебе будет хорошо со мной, обещаю. Ты делаешь правильный выбор.

Себастьян крепче сжал зубы. Словно был он, этот чёртов выбор. Был ли он у него хотя бы раз в жизни?

Перед самой дверцей джипа он обернулся и глянул на светившуюся в отдалении вывеску бара. Название размывалось в дождевых потоках, и не было никакой возможности прочитать его. Он не знал, что может сделать, чтобы защитить Криса. Чтобы защитить то, что Крису дорого. Он понятия не имел, что ещё в его силах. Перед ним открыли дверцу, и тяжёлая, по весу — словно каменная рука легла на плечо. Он нагнулся и сел в машину. Внутри было тепло и сухо.


	5. Сложные решения

Себастьян не вернулся ни через день, ни через неделю.

Всю эту долгую, нудную, совершенно невозможную неделю Крис приходил домой и замирал на входе, вслушиваясь в звуки квартиры. Было тихо. Намного тише, чем обычно, хотя в это время Себастьян уже спал и… Было всё равно слишком тихо. И в этой звенящей тишине невозмутимо, оглушающе тикали настенные часы на кухне. Крис поклялся, что выкинет их. Если Себастьян вернётся — Крис выкинет их. В тот же день.

Убедившись, что в квартире пусто и ничего не изменилось, Крис шёл к автоответчику. Новых сообщений не было. Крис нажимал на кнопку и перематывал последние, те, что ещё были в памяти, назад и прослушивал их. Снова. И снова. В первом Себастьян сообщал ему сначала, что неожиданно встретил старого друга и завернул к нему выпить. В следующем Себастьян говорил, что, наверное, останется у этого друга пожить на некоторое время. Последнее выглядело так, словно он забыл о чём-то важном и позвонил сказать об этом буквально через несколько секунд после второго, и у Криса каждый раз замирало сердце, но нет. «Присмотри за котом, — просил Себастьян взволнованным и тщательно прикрывающим это волнение голосом. — Я скоро заберу его».

Вот поэтому я не должен был приводить тебя к себе, думал Крис. Не должен был оставлять тут. Кормить. Привыкать к тебе. Не должен был…

Чего ещё он не должен был делать, Крис додумать не успел — к нему подошёл кот и потёрся о джинсы, требовательно мяукнув.

— Ну, хотя бы ты пока ещё со мной, — тихо сказал Крис, приседая рядом на корточки и опуская широкую ладонь на ушастую кошачью голову. - Что, проголодался? Сейчас я…

Он встал и взял пакетик с кормом, вскрыл его и вывалил странно пахнущее влажное содержимое в миску. Кот едва ли не лез под руку, и как только Крис отстранился, тут же принялся жадно, с урчанием есть.

Крис вздохнул, сел тут же рядом прямо на пол на задницу, кое-как вытащил из кармана смятую пачку и достал сигарету. Мысли становились вязкими и неповоротливыми. В солнечном сплетении противно ныло, мешая толком затянуться. Крис уже и не знал, зачем курил. Кто-то перебирал чётки, кто-то медитировал, а он вот… возможно, пора бросить. Удовольствия курение давно не доставляло. Как и не приносило успокоения.

Он не стал мыться, решив принять душ утром. Быстро разделся догола и нырнул в кровать, улёгшись ровно посередине на спину и раскинув руки. Он долго лежал так, глядя в потолок, пока не перекатывался на бок, на сторону, где обычно спал Себастьян, и утыкался лицом в подушку. И дышал приятным, уже порядком поблекшим, но ещё узнаваемым запахом. От него в паху тяжелело, а глаза делались стыдно влажными. Возможно, ему нужно было быть мягче и проще. Возможно, он перегнул палку где-то, но сомневаться сейчас хоть в чём-то не было смысла. Себастьян ушел, и это данность. Крис лежал на боку и медленно, с оттяжкой дрочил, вдыхая его запах, потому что это, возможно, всё, что у него осталось. И это тоже данность. Крис не знал, как поменять её. Себастьян не отвечал на звонки и никак не проявлялся на горизонте, оставив в почтовом ящике даже ключи от квартиры. В шкафу висели его рабочие комбинезоны и смешное количество личной одежды, в выдвижном ящике лежали носки и пара чистого белья. Себастьян оставил это и не собирался забирать, потому что кучка тряпок явно не то, что требует внимания. Крис понимал, что тот перестал ходить на свою новую работу, и это только усиливало его догадки о нынешнем занятии Себастьяна. Думать об этом спокойно не выходило, и Крис закусывал зубами край наволочки, когда кончал в свой кулак.

_Ему тридцать пять, он одинок и плохо умеет доверять людям. Порой он проговаривает про себя фразы перед тем, как сказать их вслух. Несколько раз он стрелял в людей и ломал им кости в драках, в него стреляли всего один раз и пару раз ломали рёбра, но это мелочи. Он до сих пор остерегается и в то же время жаждет груза ответственности. Он слишком хорошо помнит, что ответственность часто заканчивается потерей. Он сомневается в правильности того, что делал и не делал с Себастьяном. Он не сомневается в желании вернуть его домой, но вряд ли ему дадут такую возможность. Он с ужасом понимает, что, кажется, попал._

Перед тем, как заснуть, Крис почувствовал, как в ноги ему прыгнул кот. Потоптался кругом и улегся невесомым теплом повыше голеней. Это было впервые с тех пор, как Себастьян ушёл. Прежде Крис всегда закрывал дверь спальни. Значило ли это, что он сдался? Пора бы уже. И надо заканчивать переслушивать сообщения. Это ничего ему не дает, кроме душевного раздрая.

Когда ещё через три дня ночью зарядил жуткий ливень, Крис привычно стоял за стойкой в своём пустом баре и читал вчерашнюю газету. Читал — громко сказано, просто скользил глазами по строчкам букв, которые никак не хотели складываться в слова. Его мобильник чёрным мёртвым грузом лежал рядом, на стойке, и раньше у него не было такой привычки — порой Крис носил телефон в кармане неделями и забывал доставать, чтобы поставить на зарядку. Ливень навевал меланхолию, неприятные воспоминания и заставлял голову болеть.

— Я, конечно, думал, что твой бизнес не процветает, но это вообще какой-то тухляк, — с порога начал вошедший Роберт, и его слова сопроводились мелодичным звеньканьем дверного колокольчика. Он, как обычно, выглядел шикарно и свежо, а зубоскалил больше по привычке. — Нальёшь мне чего-нибудь, что горит?

— И тебе привет, — хмыкнул Крис, посматривая, как Роберт взгромождается на стул прямо напротив него. Он уже взял бутылку с самым дорогим виски и теперь наливал его в небольшой круглый стакан. — Вообще-то, с моим бизнесом всё в порядке. Это просто дождь.

— Да-да, — не особо вслушиваясь, кивнул Роберт и одним махом опрокинул виски в себя. — Но на самом деле мне нравится, Крис. Уютно. И свет глаза не режет.

Крис улыбнулся и уставился на Роба. Тот никогда не появлялся без дела или без вестей. На секунду в нём трепыхнулась мысль, что, быть может, у него есть что-нибудь о Себастьяне, но он тут же запихнул её куда подальше.

— Ну, — сказал Роберт, пододвигая стакан ближе к противоположному краю в ожидании второй порции и не отрывая от него взгляд, пока Крис осторожно лил жидкость цвета крепкого чая на овальные кусочки льда. — Как поживаешь? Можешь не отвечать, вижу, что хреново. Что, мальчишка совсем тебя заездил? — он усмехнулся, а Крис вздрогнул и резко поднял горлышко бутылки, едва не пролив.

— Ты про Себастьяна? — тихо уточнил Крис, так и не поднимая взгляда. Он медленно закручивал крышку на бутылке.

— А про кого ещё? Или ты их меняешь, как…

— Он ушёл.

Роб даже замолчал от таких слов.

— В смысле? Куда ушёл?

— Без понятия. Сказал, что будет жить у друга. Что так для всех будет лучше.

— Хм, — Роберт сделал удивлённое лицо. — Очень интересно. А ты, смотрю я, очень расстроился?

Крис громко опустил бутылку на столешницу и медленно достал сигарету, резко всунув её себе между губ.

— Нет, — веско соврал он. Роберт протянул ему зажигалку и прикурил.

— Хм-м, — протянул Роб. Он пытливо приподнял бровь и внимательно, с безграничным любопытством — словно на неведомую зверушку — смотрел на Криса. — А вот это на тебя не похоже, — сказал он наконец. У Криса, кажется, начал дёргаться глаз от напряжения. Во всём мире, наверное, не осталось человека, что знал бы его лучше Роберта. Этот отвратительный тип был в курсе всего. Даже его влечения к Тому. — А знаешь, — Роб выпил свою вторую порцию и жизнерадостно отставил стакан в сторону, резко меняясь в лице и натягивая на него улыбку, — всё к лучшему. О нём, наверное, уже вовсю заботится новый хозяин.

Крис стоял и медленно затягивался дымом. Сигарета всё тлела и тлела от его вдоха. Перед глазами от слов Роба встала картина, которой он никогда не видел, но которую почему-то в деталях мог представить. Как мужчина — лица со спины было не разобрать — в половину больше Себастьяна трахает его, и его голая задница сжимается в такт каждому толчку; по бокам от его талии торчат острые колени Себастьяна, разведённые на немыслимую ширину, а тонкие костлявые лодыжки скрещены у него за спиной. Себастьян цепляется за его шею руками и похотливо стонет, касаясь губами шеи…, а потом картинка вдруг померкла, и Крис отчётливо вспомнил заплаканное, молящее лицо, что он случайно увидел в тюрьме. Себастьян был превосходным притворщиком. Он даже мог получать какое-то подобие удовольствия от не слишком желанного секса. Но глаза его выдавали. В них стояли слёзы и немой зов о помощи. Он _не хотел_. И это было главным.

— Наверное, — на автомате протянул Крис, глядя в никуда, мимо Роберта. Он не замечал, что сигарета дотлела до самого фильтра.

Взяв её пальцами и встрепенувшись от ужалившей боли, Крис смял окурок в кулаке и вдруг изо всех сил саданул им по стойке.

Лицо Роба тут же стало серьёзным.

— Крис?

Он не мог поднять глаза на Роберта.

— Я… не могу этого так оставить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я хочу… вернуть его себе.

— Ты в своём уме? — спокойно спросил Роб и тоже зашарил по карманам в поисках пачки сигарилл. — Этот парень пользовался тобой. Он просто нашёл достаточно жалостливого папика и юркнул к нему под крыло, а когда твой запас жалости кончился, а давать деньги и трахать его ты так и не стал — ведь не стал, я прав? — он нашёл кандидатуру поинтереснее. Разве не так?

Крис сгорбился и опустил голову на вытянутую и до сих пор сжатую в кулак руку.

— Мне всё равно, — сказал он глухо. — Он делает это не потому, что хочет.

Роберт отчётливо хмыкнул.

— Ты так уверен?

Какое-то время было тихо. Крис ощущал, как ток крови бегает по его венам и отдаётся в ушах. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно.

— Ты готов ради этого парнишки пустить всё псу под хвост? И для чего тогда ты сидел в тюрьме? Ты говорил мне, что хочешь нормальной жизни, а теперь собираешься пуститься во все тяжкие из-за приблудного парня?

— Что бы ты ни сказал ещё, — Крис медленно разогнулся, принимая решение, — это уже ничего не изменит. Я помню, как жил до него. И теперь мне есть, с чем сравнивать. Я хочу вернуть всё так, как было.

— А если он захочет большего? Если ему нахрен не сдались ваши целомудренно-соседские отношения?

— Я буду счастлив, — сказал Крис и поднял глаза на Роба. Острый, слишком внимательный взгляд карих глаз было очень сложно выдерживать, он сгибал напополам и протыкал, но это было первое, чему Крис научился в группировке. — Потому что сам хочу большего. Он очень дорог мне. Только я, кажется, опоздал.

Роберт вздохнул и слез со стула. Прогнулся вперёд, выправляя спину, и пошёл к выходу.

— Ты просто свихнулся, — бросил он на прощание. — Ёбнулся напрочь, Крис. Но я поузнаю, что смогу. Только, блять, не смотри на меня, как щеночек. Я ничего тебе не обещаю. Бывай.

И перед тем, как он ушёл, Крис услышал остаток фразы: «Охуеть, чего только не бывает в жизни. Крис втюрился, как школьник. Кому расскажи — не поверят». После этого дверь закрылась, и стало тихо. Только били в стёкла косые струи ливня и оглушающе-громко колотилось сердце у Криса в груди.

***

Себастьян лежал, раскинутый на простыни на животе, потный и усталый. Задница горела, внутри противно пульсировало от зияющей пустоты. Он чувствовал, как из растраханного отверстия вытекала тёплая сперма, путалась в волосках на яйцах и пачкала простынь. Ему было плевать. Никто не кончал в него, кроме Рико. За одно это Себастьян ненавидел его в сотню раз сильней. По ощущениям это жгло больнее тавра на коже, и не важно, где оно, под лопаткой, на груди или лбу. Ощущение замаранности жглось и делало больно, оно орало — ты мой. Я имею тебя, я кончаю в тебя. Я мечу тебя, потому что ты мой. Себастьян не заметил, как его глаза снова защипало.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Рико нашёл его и заставил жить вместе с ним. Две недели с последнего раза как… он видел Криса. Все две недели тот звонил ему, стабильно и настойчиво — по несколько раз в день. Крис звонил, а Себастьян смотрел на экран телефона, зажимал рот рукой и беззвучно плакал. Его сердце билось в самом горле, и он был уверен, что даже если ответит, не выдавит из себя и пары слов. Он начнёт рыдать Крису в трубку, а разве может быть что-то хуже этого? Даже те несколько сообщений, что он оставил на автоответчике… о, сколько тренировок и душевных сил потребовалось, чтобы казаться довольным, уверенным и безжалостным. Себастьян себя ненавидел за это. Даже если он и не разбил Крису сердце, то, что он говорил, мало походило на человеческую благодарность за помощь. Он сделал это специально, надеясь, что Крис разозлится и поймёт, как же всё-таки был прав изначально. Какое же он всё же неблагодарное дерьмо…

— Твоё тело лучшее, — хрипло, сыто сказал Рико, сидя на краю кровати. Они вторую неделю жили в гостинице в приличных двухкомнатных апартаментах, и Себастьян гадал, откуда у Рико столько денег.

— Я знаю, — тихо ответил Себастьян и прикрыл глаза. Рико прикурил, сидя спиной к нему, и вся его кожа от шеи до поясницы пестрела татуировками, ни красоты, ни смысла которых Себастьян не понимал. Они вызывали приступ тошноты, когда смотрели со спины Рико вот так — все разом. — Я не спрашивал раньше, но… как ты нашёл меня тогда?

Рико хмыкнул. Крепко затянулся и вдруг ответил, хотя обычно предпочитал формулировки вроде «меньше знаешь - лучше спишь, малыш».

— Всё твой идиот Крис. Отказался платить повышение ставки за крышу. Сказал, что если будет платить, работать придется себе в убыток. Обещал счета на оплату показать. Только нахуй мне его счета? Мои парни ходили его припугнуть, а ему хоть бы что. Ёбаный бывший гангста…

Себастьян вздохнул.

— А чего это ты вдруг заинтересовался?

Он только молча покрутил головой и отвернулся от Рико. Тот снова громко хмыкнул.

— Вставай и одевайся. Пока я тебя ещё раз не выебал. Больно вкусная у тебя задница, Себби. До сих пор такая узкая, что я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы сразу не кончить. Лучше любой бабы.

Себастьян крепче сжал зубы и, поморщившись, принял сидячее положение с другой стороны кровати. Его шея и плечи до самых лопаток пестрели неровными пятнами засосов. Рико никогда себя не сдерживал.

В дверь спальни коротко, но настойчиво постучали.

— Какого хера надо? Я сказал — не беспокоить.

— Там Блэк Джек звонит. Сказал, срочная информация, — донеслось из-за двери. В гостиной обитала шайка Рико, пять человек приближённых мордоворотов. Как они там спали и что ели, Себастьян не знал. Знал только, что они постоянно на стрёме и глаз с него не спускают, даже когда он просто выходит проветриться до магазина.

— Хорошо. Сейчас буду. Скажи, я перезвоню.

Рико, огромный и тяжёлый, поднялся с кровати, небрежно вытер член бумажными салфетками и принялся одеваться.

— Если тебе что-нибудь нужно — скажи мне. Что угодно. Я куплю, — предложил он Себастьяну. Тот в ответ только головой помотал.

— Я схожу, прогуляюсь? — спросил он Рико, пока осторожно, болезненно кривясь, вытирался сам.

Рико посмотрел в ответ с подозрением.

— О, только не говори, что мне теперь воздухом нельзя подышать из-за твоей паранойи!

— Ты помнишь условие, — твёрдо сказал Рико и продолжил натягивать на тело рубашку.

Себастьян кивнул и тоже стал одеваться.

Когда Рико вышел из спальни, он не закрыл за собой дверь. Себастьян невольно посмотрел в гостиную и увидел, что по обычно пустому длинному журнальному столику развалены небольшие пакетики с белым порошком. Там же с краю стояли весы, и Кори, один из шестёрок Рико, как раз сгребал выверенно отвешенную дозу в очередной пакетик. Наркота. Себастьян вспомнил, как видел такую в клубах. Доза стоила чуть больше шестидесяти баксов, и теперь стало ясно, откуда у Рико деньги. Он смутно выгреб из памяти обрывки слухов из тюрьмы о том, что из своей прежней банды Рико вылетел как раз за наркоту. Будто крутил левые сделки под носом у главаря. Значит, сейчас он принялся за старое.

— Да ёбаный в рот! — донеслось до Себастьяна. — А раньше ты не мог сказать? Если нас выследят, мы все сядем, ты слышишь? И если думаешь, что про тебя я забуду, то, блядь, выкинь это из головы. За мной пойдёшь, как миленький. Так что шевелись лучше, уёбок.

Рико был зол, и хорошо, что они трахнулись до этого, а не после.

Перед тем, как выйти из номера, Рико нашёл его взглядом и грозно рыкнул:

— Чтобы был через час!

Себастьян только кивнул.

Он оделся, зашёл в зону кухни, вытащил из холодильника бутылку с водой и сделал из неё несколько жадных глотков. Он затылком чувствовал на себе взгляды. С ним не разговаривали, то ли не считая интересным, то ли просто брезгуя. Но никто его и пальцем не трогал.

Махнув на прощание рукой в воздух, он вышел наружу и пошёл к лифтам. Обычно он гулял по магазинам, когда Рико давал деньги наличными и призывал тратить. Большую часть он рассовывал по прозрачным ящикам с просьбами о благотворительной помощи. Себе он покупал медикаменты для задницы и противовоспалительные — на всякий случай. И ещё леденцы с натуральным соком. Этот сладко-кислый фруктовый вкус взрывался на языке, отвлекал от невесёлых мыслей и дарил минуты чистого удовольствия. Себастьян любил, когда было вкусно, и терпеть не мог боли. В один из походов в аптеку он вдруг подумал, что мог бы купить снотворного. Не сразу много — чтобы не привлекать внимание. Он бы ходил каждый день и покупал по пачке, а потом… Потом он ёжился, представляя последствия. Ему бы не дали умереть спокойно — для этого нужно время. А думать о том, что будет, когда его всё же откачают и промоют желудок… он не хотел. Себастьян считал себя жалким ничтожеством, но боли и смерти он всё же боялся куда сильнее члена Рико. Собственно, Рико его никогда не принуждал. Себастьян просто не сопротивлялся. Отбрыкиваться, когда сам пошёл, практически, делая осознанный выбор? Идиотизм. Рико не был жесток с ним. Он и правда вёл себя щедро и не экономил, запихивая в карманы Себастьяна деньги. Они не были ему нужны. Зачем, если его кормили тем, что приносят в номер из ресторана и одевали в то, что хотел Рико? Он на самом деле никогда не был избалован. Рико заботился о нём и всегда самоотверженно дрочил ему во время секса, потому что Себастьян этого не делал. Он каждый раз доводил его до оргазма, и это было ещё одним поводом ненавидеть себя. Собственное тело предавало его, член твердел в чужих пальцах, а толчки сзади только добавляли ощущений, и как бы Себастьян ни хотел — он возбуждался и кончал, к своему стыду представляя Криса за спиной. Это было мучением, и он давно окрестил секс с Рико индивидуальной, выдуманной кем-то специально для него пыткой. Чувствовать стыд и тошноту после, но всегда, всегда кончать перед этим, сжимая зубы до хруста, чтобы не выдохнуть в запале: «Крис-с-с». Потому что тогда Себастьян не был уверен, что Рико не оторвёт ему яйца. Себастьян привык притворяться. У него это отлично получалось.

Он дошёл по темнеющим улицам до канала Бранч и свернул налево, туда, где канал чуть разливался, образуя заводь. Там был единственный пешеходный мостик и очень тихое, несмотря на близость нескольких торговых моллов, место. Себастьян поймал момент, когда зажглись все уличные фонари, тут же разогнав тени по углам, и посчитал это хорошим знаком. Он встал посередине моста и посмотрел в воду. Вода ответила взглядом его собственного отражения в ряби ореолов жёлтого света уличной иллюминации. В воздухе стоял отчётливый запах летней вездесущей Чикагской пыли и едва заметной свежей сладости от канала. Себастьян усмехнулся, рассматривая своё рябящее отражение. Он не выглядел жертвой. На нём была хорошая одежда, его тело не носило ни одного следа от ударов или насилия. Он не голодал и не был измождённым. Он просто… ненавидел всё это. Он очень устал.

Ему жутко захотелось прыгнуть в воду канала и надолго задержать дыхание.

Себастьян горько вздохнул. Он был уверен — если не вернётся в отель, Рико отправит своих шестёрок громить бар Криса. Рико убьёт Криса, если подумает, что Себастьян мог пойти к нему.

Вдруг в кармане завибрировал телефон. Себастьян осторожно вытащил его и, стараясь не обращать внимания на зачастившее сердце, уставился на экран.

_Крис._

Себастьян прижал телефон к груди, крепко, кожей и рёбрами ощущая, как тот вибрирует. Представил Криса, который приложил телефон к уху и ждёт чего-то. Две недели прошло, Себастьян не ответил ему ни разу, а он всё звонил. И кто ещё из них наивный?

Себастьян всхлипнул, схватил телефон правой рукой и, как следует замахнувшись, кинул его в воду канала Бранч.

— Эм, э-э, привет, — прозвучало справа, и Себастьян вздрогнул. Он украдкой вытер лицо и повернулся на смутно знакомый голос. Там в начале недлинного моста стоял мужчина. Он держал за руку маленького мальчика. Они подошли поближе, попали в свет фонарей, и Себастьян узнал его.

— Привет, — выдавил он из себя. - Том, правильно? А ты, значит, Ленни?

Мальчик сделал полшажочка назад, чтобы оказаться за ногами отца и выглядывать из-за них.

— Пап, ты его знаешь?

— Да. Видел как-то раз дома у дяди Криса.

— Правда? — удивился мальчик и посмотрел на Себастьяна со вспыхнувшим интересом. Сейчас, когда они встретились, стало ясно, о чём говорил Крис. Нос у Ленни был один в один как у Тома. Но в остальном… Он во всём походил на Криса. Это было даже не смешно. — Значит, ты его друг? — спросил он, смешно щурясь. — А зачем ты телефон в канал выкинул?

— Эй, — одёрнул его Том. — Не красиво приставать вот так вот к людям с расспросами.

Себастьян стоял и не знал, что ответить. А потом вдруг его осенило.

— Чтобы обрубить все концы, — сказал он тихо. Внезапно он понял, что этот телефон был словно тонкая ниточка, связывающая его с Крисом. И сейчас ему… не полегчало. Просто стало привычно. Так, словно Криса в его жизни никогда и не было.

— Перестань уже, Ленни? — Том потрепал сына за вихор волос на макушке. — Прости за его грубость. Я тут работаю неподалёку, — он показал рукой в сторону, куда изгибался канал, на берегу которого стояли огромные светящиеся вывесками моллы. — У меня небольшой ресторанчик там. Может, Крис говорил. Ладно, мы пойдём. Прости ещё раз, — смутился Том и потащил Ленни в ту сторону, откуда, как показалось Себастьяну, они и зашли на мост. Странно.

— Себастьян? — окликнули его с другой стороны. Шаел, ещё одна шестёрка Рико. Наверняка следил за ним. Себастьян вздохнул. — Рико сказал, чтобы ты возвращался. Он не смог тебе дозвониться.

После этого он просто подошёл ближе и начал подталкивать его в спину. Себастьян вспыхнул злостью.

— Что, теперь у нас как в тюрьме? Ещё и личный конвой? Покажешь свою дубинку, парень?

Он дёрнул плечом, скидывая руку Шаела, и пошёл к отелю сам быстрым шагом. Он не оглядывался.

***

— Слушай, я не знаю, почему и как ты упустил своего мальчика, но ты просто идиот. Я видел его сегодня, когда возвращался домой с Ленни.

Крис сжал мобильник так сильно, что тот чуть не треснул. Он дышал в динамик и не мог ни слова сказать Тому.

— Эй, ты тут?

— Мг-м, — издал он что-то, похожее на положительный ответ.

— Я не знаю, во что он вляпался, Крис, но выглядело это, словно его тащат на поводке и заставляют идти туда, куда надо. Может, его запугивают, я не знаю. Но выглядел он потерянным.

— Где ты его видел? — просил Крис, взяв себя в руки.

— На мосту, помнишь, пешеходный мост через канал неподалёку от молла, где у меня ресторанчик?

— Когда?

— Около получаса назад. Ты меня слушаешь? Его оттуда увели силой. Так что… Мне стало любопытно, что происходит, и мы с Ленни…

— О. Боже… — выдохнул Крис. — Святое дерьмо, Том, ты, блять, в своём уме?

— Мы не делали ничего такого. Просто спокойно шли следом, поодаль. На нас никто не обратил внимания. А когда они зашли в отель, мы просто пошли дальше к метро. Тебе нужно название отеля, или ты ещё поотчитываешь меня?

Крис до крови прикусил свою нижнюю губу. Он устроит Тому головомойку. Позже. Не сейчас.

— Говори название.

— Отель «Белая Лилия» на углу в двух кварталах от «Олд Нави» молла. Посмотришь на карте…

— Ты псих, — прервал его Крис. — Больше никогда так не делай. И спасибо тебе.

Крис нажал на отбой, сгрёб с входной тумбы портмоне, ключи и полупустую пачку сигарет и вылетел на улицу.


	6. Спасение

Себастьян старался не попадаться под руку Рико, когда он поторапливал своих шестёрок, а те в свою очередь шуршали пакетиками с наркотой по журнальному столику. Он тихо-тихо прошёл краем комнаты к холодильнику, потому что жутко хотелось пить. И вдруг услышал, как Рико чертыхнулся. Он быстро кинул взгляд за спину и заметил, как-то зло смотрит на смятую в руке пачку от сигарет. Пустую.

— Себастьян! — рявкнул он. — Сходи вниз, купи мне сигарет. Таких же, — и перекинул Себастьяну ком из смятой пачки. Он поймал его обеими руками и возблагодарил за это одного из богов, который, видимо, присматривал за ним в этот момент. Если бы пачка вывалилась из рук… Себастьян подумал, что это бы разозлило Рико сильнее. — И поживее давай, двигай своей аппетитной задницей.

Решив не дожидаться других указаний, Себастьян подхватил свою толстовку — вечером стало прохладно — и вышел из номера.

Он успел спуститься на лифте в главный холл отеля и выйти из крутящихся стеклянных дверей направо. Уже глубоко потемнело, и только фонари да вывески над первыми этажами не давали людям плутать во тьме. Небо затянулось тучами, как в чёрный корсет, и ни единой звезды не светило в случайные прорехи.

— Себастьян! — услышал он за спиной до дрожи долгожданный голос и замер, остановился, как вкопанный. Каких-то десять шагов от отеля, а хотелось бы оказаться за мили, за многие мили отсюда. Вместе.

— Крис? — он развернулся, точно зная, кого увидит, но щёки всё равно предательски потеплели от зачастившего в груди ритма счастья. — Что ты тут?..

Крис стоял в нескольких шагах от него, широкоплечий, надёжный, как скала. В джинсах на своих бесконечных ногах и джинсовке поверх майки. Он выглядел, словно только что сошёл со страниц глянцевого журнала. И даже отросшая борода и влажный от пота лоб не портили картины. Наоборот. Как же хорош он был. Себастьян сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд или сказать ещё хоть что-нибудь. Крис, меж тем, смотрел на него выжидающе, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Кот… скучает без тебя. Когда ты вернёшься к нам?

Вернёшься к нам… вернёшься к нам… Последняя фраза застучала в голове, как если бы в стеклянную банку насыпали немного фасоли и потрясли её там. Вернуться. Может ли он вернуться? Себастьян сам не понял, что смотрит на Криса широко распахнутыми глазами, и не хватает какой-то глупой маленькой мелочи, чтобы он кинулся в объятия его больших сильных рук и не наоставлял тёмных мокрых сопливых пятен на его джинсовке.

— Я… — Себастьян взял себя в руки и встрепенулся, поправил рукой выбившуюся и упавшую на глаза отросшую чёлку. Ему даже думать не хотелось о том, что сделает Рико, взбреди ему в голову возвратиться. Рико не склонен к философствованиям и далёк от благородства. Он берёт всё, что считает своим, а помехи устраняет. — Я не вернусь, Крис. У меня новый парень, — он приподнял подбородок и посмотрел на Криса, как победитель. Надеялся только, что Крис не заметит, как его нижняя губа начинает дрожать. — И он не такая задница, как ты. Не злится и не трахает мозг, у него много денег, так что я совершенно счастлив.

Себастьян сказал это и понял, что хочет отвернуться. На Криса было больно смотреть. Тот сильнее сжал кулаки и качнулся вперёд, становясь на шаг ближе.

— Я не верю тебе, — отчётливо сказал он. — Я пришёл, потому что не могу этого так оставить.

— С чего вдруг? — удивился Себастьян и понял, что игра вдруг пошла проще, легче. Были у них с Крисом нерешённые моменты, опираться на которые в своей наигранной безразличности было очень удобно. — Совесть взыграла или жалость? Пытаешься нести за меня ответственность? Так вбей уже в свою голову, мне этого от тебя нахрен не нужно! Можешь засунуть это всё в задницу и забыть уже меня, как страшный сон.

Себастьян развернулся и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к небольшому круглосуточному магазинчику, хотя он уже напрочь забыл, зачем вообще туда собирался. Он чувствовал Криса за своей спиной так отчётливо, что мог закрыть глаза и представить его всего в деталях, до каждой складки джинсы, до редких волос на груди поверх выреза майки, до влажных капелек на вспотевшем лбу и спутанных волосков в отросшей ещё сильнее бороде.

— Мне не нужен парень, который не желает снизойти до того, чтобы спать со мной, — сказал он тихо, надеясь, что припечатает этим Криса окончательно. Никогда раньше, даже делая гадкие, очень гадкие вещи не только один на один с клиентом, но и участвуя в групповом сексе, он не чувствовал себя таким грязным и павшим, как сейчас. Это убивало его. Глаза предательски повлажнели.

— Себастьян, — позвал его Крис, но он не смог обернуться. А потом что-то произошло, и голос сзади прозвучал уверенно и спокойно. — Вернись ко мне. Домой.

— Зачем? — спросил он у носков своих сбитых кед. Не удержался и тихо всхлипнул, тут же вытирая глаза и нос. — Я никчёмен. От меня одни проблемы. С чего ты вообще решил искать меня?

— Мне плевать на проблемы. Я просто хочу быть с тобой.

Себастьян почувствовал, что он на грани истерики. Из глаз и носа текло, и его спасало только то, что Крис стоял за спиной и не видел его лицо. Он сильнее наклонил голову вниз и накрепко сжал кулаки в карманах толстовки, до дрожи. Сердце в его груди трепыхалось, как маленькое глупое йо-йо, подвешенное на упругой резинке.

— Ты дурак? — спросил он у ночного воздуха. — Уже слишком поздно разбрасываться такими словами.

Крис долго молчал. Но всё же ответил, и Себастьян не узнавал тон его голоса.

— Ты прав. Просто знай, что я буду ждать тебя, сколько потребуется. Никто не займёт твою половину кровати.

Себастьян забыл, как дышать. Закрыл глаза, и слёзы, что стояли всё это время в уголках глаз и на нижнем веке, полились на щёки. Понимая, что проиграл не только Крису, но и себе, он обернулся и, едва различая дорогу, кинулся в сторону Криса.

— Какого хера тут происходит? — послышалось от дверей отеля. Себастьян тут же замер и отшатнулся от тянувшего к нему руки Криса.

— Рико? — удивился Крис, резко переключая внимание. Было ясно, что такой встречи он совершенно не ожидал.

— Давно не виделись, Чистильщик. Так ведь тебя звали в банде? Потому что ты вместе с Робби подчищал за своими ублюдками всё дерьмо? — пока у Криса ходили желваки на лице, Рико усмехнулся и самодовольно сказал: — Эта сучка моя. Даже думать забудь про него.

Себастьян со страхом метнулся к Рико и вцепился ему в предплечье:

— Нет! Всё не так! Между нами ничего нет, мы просто случайно столкнулись на улице!

Рико сгрёб Себастьяна и прижал к себе за плечо, не переставая следить за Крисом. Себастьян чувствовал их сцепившиеся взгляды как двух кружащих бойцовых псов, глухо рычащих друг на друга с ощеренными клыками, поднявших встопорщенные загривки. Только ни один из них не собирался нападать первым. И это было к лучшему.

— Если увижу тебя рядом с ним ещё раз — убью, — выплюнул Рико. — Это не просто слова. Папаша Бранч вместе с синдикатом прикроют меня. — Рико больно сжал Себастьяна за плечо, отстранил от себя и толкнул прямо в руки стоявшему сзади шестёрке. Это оказался Шаел. — Глаз с него не спускать, — наказал он. — Из номера ни шагу.

Он вальяжно спустился с лестницы, медленно прошёл мимо замершего в боевой готовности Криса и сел в ожидавший его мерседес. Следом скользнул Кори с чемоданом наркоты в руках. У Рико назревала крупная сделка. Себастьян не смотрел на это, подмечая детали лишь краем глаза. Он видел только Криса, его напряжённую, внезапно ссутулившуюся фигуру и то, как рельефно вздулись жилы на его красивой длинной шее. Крис словно почувствовал его взгляд и поднял глаза, и от этой мелочи Себастьяна обожгло огнём. Если ему уготованы его личные круги ада, Себастьян теперь хотя бы точно знал, за что. Крис не заслуживал всего этого. Он как никто другой был достоин покоя и мирной жизни, к которой так стремился. И во всём этом дерьме, закрутившемся вокруг него, виноват только Себастьян. Он ненавидел себя за это люто. И не знал, что же можно сделать, чтобы как-то исправить положение. Не нужно было приходить тогда к Крису. Он просто слишком слаб, чтобы поступать правильно. Разорвав тягучий, сладкий, полный понимания происходящего взгляд — Шаел больно ткнул меж лопаток, призывая не стоять, а идти дальше, — Себастьян шагнул в узкий проход крутящихся стеклянных дверей. Мысленно он уже готовился к наказанию от Рико, когда тот вернётся. Он знал, что наказание обязательно последует. Он заслужил его.

***

Дома у Роберта было тихо и пахло сандалом. Так было всегда, ничего не изменилось с тех самых пор, как Крис попал к нему в первый раз. Он бывал у Роба крайне редко, хотя тот часто звал в гости. Крис чувствовал себя неуютно в огромных двухэтажных хоромах с садом и бассейном, его смущали полуголые красотки или же подкачанные парни в настолько тесных плавках, что было не понятно, как они им там ничего не передавливали. Роберт любил жить широко, но Крис знал, что это показуха для клиентов и инвесторов. Он всеми силами создавал вокруг себя ореол богатства и разгула, и прогонял всех, наказывая забирать с собой «чёртовы фонтаны с шампанским и шоколадом, куда, да не знаю куда, хоть в задницу себе засуньте», едва чужие люди с деньгами оказывались за квартал от его дома. Он оставался один, выключал лишний свет, садился на старый любимый диван и прикуривал дорогую сигару — в этом он никогда себе не отказывал. Правда была в том, что Роберт любил тишину и одиночество. И если иногда он и шутил с Крисом на тему «вот тебя бы я трахнул», на самом деле Крис прекрасно знал этот тон. Продолжение у фразы было примерно такое: «Но не буду, детка, не буду. Нахер мне весь этот геморрой. Лучше закрой свой удивлённо распахнутый рот, прикрывай мою спину и не отвлекайся».

Сейчас они сидели в том самом кабинете Роберта, и то, что стрелки на массивных деревянных часах показывали первый час ночи, ни одного из них не волновало. Роберт выглядел чуть всклокоченным и уставшим, но на звонок Криса он ответил сразу и сразу сказал приезжать. Крис, если быть честным с самим собой, на другое и не рассчитывал. Портили настроение только фотографии, рассыпанные по журнальному столику между ними. На каждой их них маячил Себастьян в крепкой хватке рук Рико. Они просто были выхвачены фотографом вместе на улице, но в этом тяжёлом жесте Крис видел столько самодовольного собственничества, что руку Рико хотелось отгрызть по самую шею.

— У меня есть информация о Рико, — сказал Роберт, расслабленно затягиваясь сигарой. Сейчас на нём не было очков, а рубашка была расстёгнута до пупка и распахнута в стороны, открывая подкачанную грудь всю в тёмных завитках волос. — Последние недели этот хрен как кость в горле. Вернулся из тюрьмы и поднял все старые связи, поставляет наркоту синдикату и Папе Бранчу. И ладно бы, если бы гадил только на своей территории. Птичка на хвосте принесла, что наркота, потёкшая рекой говна к нам непонятно откуда — его рук дело. А ты знаешь, после той истории… Короче, Тони этого не потерпит. Тогда мы работали преимущественно в дорогих клубах и барах, продавая дозу скучающим сынкам и дочкам богатеньких папиков. Но Рико делает всё не так. Он продаёт порошок всем, у кого есть деньги, и даже тем, у кого их нет — в долг. А потом тщательно выбивает долги, даже если продал дозу старшему школьнику. Этот мудак откровенно заебал меня, Крис. Но ты ведь не о нём хотел поговорить, так? Этот Себастьян, — он кивнул на фотографии, — он его сучка?

Крис вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Иногда формулировки Роберта ему до чёрта не нравились.

— Был ею в тюрьме. Но потом всё изменилось. Себастьян не хотел быть с ним. Когда Рико вышел, как-то нашёл его и запугал. Себастьян согласился, потому что пытается выгородить меня и мой бар. Я сцепился с парнями Рико по поводу платы за крышу. Наверное, он задрал мне планку шире задницы специально. Я не знал, что он дотянется до Себастьяна…

— И-и?.. — протянул Роберт, видя, как Крис сидит и мнёт пальцами пальцы другой руки.

— Я должен вытащить его оттуда.

— Говорю же, ебанулся… — негромко констатировал диагноз Роберт и затянулся поглубже. — Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько у него там людей? Не меньше десятка шестёрок и все при пушках. Тебе жить надоело?

Он смял недокуренную сигару в пепельнице и наклонился над столом, чтобы быть ближе к Крису. Крис так и не смог посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Если ты вляпаешься в разборки с Рико, ты снова вернёшься в тюрьму. Тебе снова впаяют хранение и распространение наркоты, а это вкупе с повторным сроком катит на десяток лет. И это в лучшем случае, Крис. Потому что в худшем… тебя просто пристрелят, тупой ты мудак, ты понимаешь?! — голос Роберта резко прибавил в громкости и взлетел вверх, и Крис понял, что всё же довёл его. Он вспомнил о Томе и Ленни и подумал вдруг, что мучительно не хочет расставаться с ними, ни на десять лет, ни, тем более, насовсем. Но правда была в том, что у Ленни был Том, а у Тома был и Ленни, и Крис, и им всем, если прикрыть глаза на некоторые мелочные тёрки и семейные разборы полётов, было хорошо вместе. А у Себастьяна… у него не было никого, и ни одна живая душа не вступится за него, если его будут избивать или насиловать; он так и продолжит тащиться по жизни, продавливаясь, прогибаясь, пока не сломается совсем, думая, что это нормально — жить вот так, барахтаясь во всём этом дерьме. Слепо веря, что это и есть жизнь. И правда в том, что никто не подаст ему руку, чтобы выдернуть оттуда и показать — всё не так, малыш, всё совсем не так, и жить — это по другому, это приятно, вкусно, интересно и даже весело, а «любить» — порой вообще не связано с сексом, но это всегда тепло и томно, и это означает заботу и участие, и если у тебя есть другие мысли на этот счёт — детка, ты никому ничего не должен, просто возьми и скажи это. И если оставить всё как есть… можно нарисовать огромный жирный крест на себе и своём пустозвонном благородстве. Крис нахмурился и выпятил челюсть. Для него всё давно было решено.

— Я должен вытащить его оттуда. Пожалуйста. Если со мной что-нибудь случится. Роб, я знаю, что не в праве просить тебя, но… Присмотри за Ленни и Томом. И… за Себастьяном. Пожалуйста. Пускай он _живёт свободно._

Роберт сидел напротив него, сцепив пальцы в замок. Он смотрел на Криса, точнее, на этот самый выдвинутый вперёд подбородок. Роберт тоже прекрасно всё понимал. Поэтому только вздохнул.

— Ты больной на всю голову, Крис, — сказал он, наконец.

— Я знаю, — Крис попытался улыбнуться, но у него вышло только скривить уголок рта. — Я знаю, Роб. Не провожай.

Он встал и спокойным шагом всё обдумавшего и взвесившего человека отправился к выходу из просторного кабинета. Он не оглядывался.

***

Рико нависал над ним давящей скалой своего огромного тела. Он разозлился до белого каления, и Себастьян вдруг вяло подумал — может, оно и к лучшему, если всё выйдет так? Боль и побои казались самым страшным, что с ним только может произойти, и вселяли неконтролируемый ужас вплоть до крупной дрожи и дыхательных спазмов. Но сейчас почему-то словно в теле что-то отключилось, и Себастьян каждый увесистый шлепок ладонью по лицу воспринимал отстранённо, словно сквозь слои густой пушистой ваты. Рико мог убить его, и, пожалуй, это не так уж плохо — умереть от его руки. Он просто не знал, что ещё мог сделать для Криса. Для себя. Для того, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя ничтожеством.

— Повтори ещё раз, сучёныш-ш, — прошипел Рико, разбрызгивая слюну.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — прохрипел Себастьян. — Меня тошнит от твоего корявого члена.

— Ты врёшь! — взвыл Рико и обрушил на челюсть Себастьяна целый кулак. Голова мотнулась, он отъехал по полу на добрых пару шагов. — Ты наслаждался от того, как я драл тебя! Ты кончал каждый раз!

Себастьян промолчал. Ему нечего было сказать в оправдание своему слабому телу.

— Ненавижу тебя, — процедил он снова и зажмурился, потому что Рико замахнулся ногой и врезал куда-то пониже рёбер, отчего тело затянуло странной неподъёмной тяжестью. Когда он открыл глаза, Рико достал нож и опускался рядом с ним на колени.

— Тошнит от моего члена, ублюдок? Это всё из-за того мудака? Хотел бы трахаться с ним? Помечтай, помечтай, пока можешь. Ты надеешься, что я сейчас выбью из тебя дух и успокоюсь? А хера с два не хочешь, Себби? Если тебе не нравится трахаться со мной, мы это поправим. Сделаем так, чтобы этот вопрос вообще не стоял. Видишь ли, чтобы я тебя ебал, твой член не нужен. Достаточно лишь задницы, а она у тебя замечательная. Поэтому давай мы сейчас исправим это досадное недоразумение, которое у тебя болтается спереди…

Он потянулся к ширинке джинсов Себастьяна, и тот вдруг ясно осознал, что убивать его не собираются, а собираются сделать такое, от понимания чего у Себастьяна расширились глаза и резко вспыхнул адреналин в крови. Смирение и готовность умирать испарились, он заорал и задрыгался, удачно въехав Рико коленом в живот. Тот завалился набок и матюгнулся, поднялся и наотмашь полоснул Себастьяна ножом поперёк груди. Совсем неглубоко, но лезвие порезало ткань рубашки и оставило на коже тут же набухшую алым тонкую царапину.

— Ах ты, сучёныш-ш, — Рико снова схватился за ширинку и резко, умело вспорол её ножом по шву, подцепив снизу и дернув вверх и от себя. — Сейчас я тебя научу, как надо себя вести…

Себастьян не понял, что произошло, но дверь за спиной Рико вдруг распахнулась от удара и с грохотом ударилась в стену, едва не слетев с петель; в комнату ввалился запыхавшийся, разгорячённый дракой Крис. За его спиной в холле номера ещё продолжалась потасовка, но кого и с кем — Себастьян не рассмотрел. Он видел только голубые, почти синие от гнева глаза Криса и чувствовал, как по собственным щекам текут слёзы. Он всхлипнул, почему-то считая, что всё страшное уже позади, хотя рука Рико с ножом была ещё в опасной близости от его члена.

***

— Почему ты так долго, Шаел? Закуски-то купил? — донеслось из-за двери. Но, наконец, она открылась, и Крис, удерживавший парня за скрученные за спиной руки, втолкнул его внутрь, сшибая на пол одного из людей Рико, тут же окидывая взглядом холл. Пять в зоне видимости, плюс сам Рико, плюс неизвестно ещё сколько в кухне или туалете, или дрыхнут. Чёрт. Ну он и вляпался.

— Простите, девочки, но закуски не было.

Парни, сидящие за журнальным столиком, уставленным пивными банками, повскакивали и попёрли на него. Первый замахнулся кулаком и тут же был скручен Крисом одним из приёмов катамэ вадза*.

— Где Себастьян? — зашипел он ему в ухо. Парень засипел, и Крис сильнее завернул руку. Тот заорал. — В спальне. Там. В спальне, — выдал он сразу.

Крис толкнул его в ближайшего противника и приготовился было атаковать следующего, выцеливая место на теле согласно атэми вадза*, но его цель вдруг снёс кулак… Роберта. Он выпрыгнул из-за спины, маленький и злой, словно чёрный скорпион. Встал рядом, преувеличенно скривился и потряс ушибленным кулаком. Позади него теснились ребята, которых Крис помнил ещё по группировке. Он смущённо кивнул им.

— И даже не смотри на меня так. Срать я хотел на твою сумасшедшую задницу. Просто Рико со своими амбициями и наркотой Тони поперёк горла. Он говорил с Папашей Бранчем на его счёт, и тот разрешил проучить Рико. Видимо, Папашу он тоже заебал. Так что мы тут по делу. Я, конечно, не хотел форсировать события, но ты меня разве слушал когда-нибудь? — и Роберт снова бросился с кастетами на следующего опешившего от нежданного подкрепления парня. — Тебя случаем принцесса за той дверью не ждёт? — спросил он невзначай, кивая в сторону спальни, и Крис, растеряв все свои благодарности, кинулся к запертой двери.

***

— Какого хуя… — изумился Рико, когда Крис схватил его за ткань рубашки на спине и рывком, до треска ткани, поднял на ноги и швырнул в ближайшую стену. Пока Рико мотал головой и соображал на полу, пытаясь подняться, Крис согнулся над Себастьяном, и его пальцы тут же пробежались по бёдрам, бокам и разрезанной на груди рубашке.

— Как ты? Себ? Скажи, как ты, цел? — спросил он напряжённым голосом, не переставая смотреть в глаза. Себастьяна крупно трясло от пережитого ужаса, и он не сразу смог ответить:

— Цел… Просто царапина. Крис… Крис…

— Тише. Сейчас пойдём домой.

— Крис!!!

Он не успел увернуться всего на долю секунды, и Себастьян по исказившемуся лицу Криса понял — Рико всё-таки достал его ножом, а он так увлёкся его чудесным нежданным появлением, что не смог толком предупредить. Бестолковый, бестолковый мальчишка!

Крис уже умудрился подняться на ноги и мягко, профессионально уходил от резких нахрапистых выпадов Рико с ножом, словно пытался увести его дальше от Себастьяна к углу. В какой-то момент он выпростал руку и точным ударом выбил лезвие; оно, звякнув о паркет, укатилось под кровать от пинка Криса. Он успел достать Рико ногой в живот, и пока тот пытался вдохнуть воздух, напрыгнул на него, скрутил и уронил на пол. Крис прижал Рико к полу в странной переплетённой позе, и Себастьян понял, что это не обычная драка. Это целое искусство, которым Крис отлично владел и которое никогда не выставлял напоказ. Как много он ещё не знает о Крисе? И пытался ли он вообще узнать? Себастьян услышал, как Рико захрипел, задыхаясь, и на долю секунды ему страшно захотелось, чтобы Крис насмерть задушил его. Но его быстро отпустило, и он выдохнул свою злость из лёгких. Рико был не хуже и не лучше других. Он мог бы быть более жестоким с ним, как сегодня, но ведь он не был, и по-хорошему, Себастьян должен был сказать ему спасибо. Спасибо говорить не хотелось. Он почувствовал, что успокоился, только когда Рико перестал возиться под Крисом и обмяк.

— Что ты сделал с ним? — спросил он без особого интереса, ощущая, как боль начинает возвращаться в его тело вся и разом.

— Ничего особенного, — устало улыбнулся Крис, нависая сверху и помогая подняться. — Просто немного придушил, чтобы он потерял сознание. Симэ вадза*. Идём.

— Звучит хорошо, — кивнул Себастьян и ласково улыбнулся. Разбитые губы тут же заныли. Он поднялся на ноги с помощью Криса и взялся было за его спину, но тут же отдёрнул руку. Вся его ладонь замаралась в тёплой алой крови. — Крис! Твоя спина! Ты весь…

— Тише. Просто длинный неглубокий порез. Тише, Себ. Нам нужно уходить.

— Уходим отсюда, — Роберт встретил их на пороге спальни, увидел спину Криса и нахмурился. Но ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Только снял с себя извечный пиджак и накинул на плечи Криса, прикрывая окровавленную спину. — Сейчас сюда приедут копы. Надеюсь, за этих мудаков никто не будет вносить залог, и они вдоволь посидят за решёткой.

— Ты сам вызвал копов? — удивился Крис.

— А кто ещё? Ждать, пока леди очухаются и помашут ручкой?

Крис хмыкнул. Они постарались пробраться мимо стойки рецепшена незамеченными, и им это удалось. У отеля ждала вереница из трёх чёрных машин. Себастьян, поддерживающий Криса с одной стороны, и Роберт с другой сели в средний кадиллак втроём на заднее сидение.

— Домой, Райли, — скомандовал Роберт водителю и тут же повернулся к Крису, сидевшему с другой стороны, наклонившись через Себастьяна: — И не спорь. Вас нужно осмотреть и перевязать. Сейчас позвоню Бобби, он живёт недалеко. Приедет и поможет.

Крис не стал спорить. Он чувствовал боком бок Себастьяна, и ему вдруг стало так хорошо и спокойно, что он чуть было не вырубился.

— Эй! — услышал он голос Роберта. — Не смей отрубаться в машине! Кто твою тушу дотащит до дома? Этот дохляк?

Себастьян хихикнул. От этого болью прострелило всё лицо.

— Если надо, я дотащу, — осторожно проговорил он со всеми остатками уверенности.

Крис улыбнулся тоже. Он истекал кровью, и та впитывалась в пиджак Роберта и, похоже, спинку сиденья. Себастьян искренне надеялся, что с Крисом всё будет хорошо, убеждал себя, что ранение и правда не страшное. Он повернулся к Крису и прошептал ему на ухо вопрос, который мучил его всё последнее время:

— Зачем ты сделал это? Ты не должен был приходить. Рико мог убить тебя.

— Тише, — Крис устало стёк головой на плечо Себастьяна. — Я не мог не прийти за тобой, малыш. Я должен был забрать тебя оттуда. Прости, что так поздно. Этот хер избил тебя, и если бы я мог вернуться и избить его так же ещё раз и ещё раз, мне бы всё равно не хватило.

Себастьян почувствовал тепло, разливающееся внутри его груди. А ещё приятную тяжесть головы Криса на своём плече. Сквозь стук своего сердца Себастьян слышал обрывистые фразы Роберта, что он говорил по телефону невидимому собеседнику с именем Бобби. «Порезанный придурок», «да, Бобби, сейчас, просыпайся, бери чемоданчик и тащи свою задницу ко мне; только не перепутай обезболивающее со слабительным», «нет, не глубоко, но хлещет как из ведра, нужно будет шить», «ага, держится огурцом», «второму ванну из перекиси водорода и клизму», «нет, клизму в воспитательных целях». Он почувствовал, как Крис вздрагивает на его плече от беззвучного смеха. А потом он повернул голову и коснулся губами шеи Себастьяна. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и нежности ласки. Как Крис вдруг поднял голову и потянулся к нему губами, мягкими и обветренными, но такими желанными, что у Себастьяна засосало под ложечкой от предвкушения. Он прикрыл глаза и наклонился в ответ…

— Эй, — вмешался Роберт. — Я вообще-то ещё здесь, имейте совесть. А то я не засну. Будет в темноте мерещиться всякое.

Крис тихо хмыкнул и снова устало свалился головой Себастьяну на плечо.

Было немного жаль несбывшегося поцелуя. Но почему-то теперь Себастьян опасливо — чтобы не спугнуть удачу — подумал: может, всё-таки, ему наконец по-настоящему повезло? А значит, впереди поцелуев будет много, очень много. Так много, что у него ещё начнут болеть губы. Почему-то в ненасытности Криса по части поцелуев Себастьян был совершенно уверен.

Он почувствовал, как Крис осторожно переплёл пальцы их лежавших между бёдрами рук. Сладкое, нежное, чуть щекотное ощущение. Себастьян прикрыл глаза и опустил свою голову на макушку Криса. Мерно шумел мотор машины, слева затих Роберт, за окном проносились цветастые мерцающие картинки ночных вывесок спящих и круглосуточных магазинов и ночных баров. Он никак не мог понять и поверить, что всё и правда закончилось. Это больше напоминало привычную маленькую передышку перед очередной чёрной полосой, после которой по закону его везения следовала полная жопа. Но Себастьяну было плевать. Он жаждал этого тепла всей душой, и Крис, ласкающий его пальцы своими, отдавал его сполна. А о большем он и не смел просить.

___________________________________  
атэми вадза (яп.) — техника нанесения ударов по уязвимым точкам  
катамэ вадза (яп.) — техника обездвиживания  
симэ вадза (яп.) — удушающие приёмы


	7. Честное желание

Себастьян почувствовал, как затылок нагревается от назойливого солнечного луча. Первого, по всей вероятности. Окно по обычаю Криса было распахнуто, с улицы несло свежестью и сухой чикагской пылью, в кустах у дома распевала немудрёную трель птаха. Давно он не просыпался так мягко, благостно и… в тёплом кольце надёжных рук. Он приоткрыл один глаз и тут же уставился на лицо спящего Криса в каком-то десятке дюймов от своего лица. Себастьян ощутил его ровные выдохи на коже и даже попытался подстроиться под них — чтобы вдыхать в то время, когда выдыхает Крис. В этом ему виделась некая сакральность и предельная интимность. Себастьян поёжился — во сне он откинул свой плед куда-то в сторону и теперь лежал в одних боксерах, прижатый к телу Криса сильными руками. Из-за утренней прохлады из окна спине было зябко. Сам Крис, обмотанный по торсу и через плечо медицинским бинтом, был уютно укрыт лёгким пледом до самой груди. Себастьян не мог взгляда от него отвести. Во сне его лицо, которое теперь можно рассмотреть так близко, казалось ещё притягательнее. Расслабленный лоб, едва заметные лучики-морщинки под глазами и у рта. Густые брови с блестящими волосками, нежные веки, такие тонкие, что сквозь них просвечивали капилляры — закрытые глаза Криса хотелось поцеловать, хотя бы просто дотронуться губами. Длинные ресницы, слишком шикарные для мужчины. Губы, мягкие и приглашающие, пересохшие со сна… Себастьян прикрыл глаза на мгновение, успокаивая фантазию, и снова пристально уставился на Криса. Он даже дышать старался незаметно, чтобы ничем его не потревожить. Крис и так был красив мужской, уверенной и спокойной красотой. Ему ничего никому не нужно было доказывать, Себастьян чуял его по запаху, он влюбился бы в него, даже не имея зрения. Но сейчас, спящий и мягкий, Крис был немного другим. Не то более ранимым, не то чуточку более реальным. Понять было сложно — хотелось просто смотреть и ни о чем не думать.

Вчера их хватило только на то, чтобы после пары часов медицинских экзекуций у Роберта поймать такси и доехать до дома, раздеться и рухнуть спать. Они чувствовали себя такими вымотанными, словно вчерашний день — особенно для Себастьяна — тянулся неделю. Они сплелись руками и ногами, укутались в лёгкие пледы-покрывала и мгновенно отрубились. Себастьян думал, что будет долго, очень долго вслушиваться в дыхание Криса, незаметно поглаживая большим пальцем край бинта на стыке с тёплой кожей, потому что поверить не мог, что он на самом деле снова с ним, у него в квартире, в месте, где впервые за долгие годы почувствовал себя дома. Но его хватило ненадолго. Сон и усталость сморили, закрутили в мутном водовороте и унесли в мир снов. Впрочем, снов тоже не было. Только ровная мягкая чернота. Зато Себастьян наконец-то выспался.

— Ты таращишься, — тихо сказал Крис с закрытыми глазами и мягко улыбнулся. Его длинные чёрные ресницы затрепетали, и он посмотрел на Себастьяна. Улыбка сделала его сонное лицо совершенно, одуряюще прекрасным. Он весь был для Себастьяна сейчас как олицетворение дома, простого, родного и надёжного, куда жаждешь возвращаться снова, и снова, и снова. Куда приползёшь с закрытыми глазами на ощупь даже в том случае, когда ни на что другое сил уже не останется. — Так странно видеть меня спящим? Ах, о чём это я, мистер Сонная задница. Обычно это мне приходилось любоваться на спящего тебя.

Себастьян вспыхнул до кончиков ушей. И от того, что его застукали за разглядыванием, и от… упоминания его сонливости. Тяжело заставить себя вставать рано, когда вдруг находишь место, где вообще наконец-то можешь спать. Без кошмаров и страхов, без боязни помешать или панических мыслей, что заснул у клиента. Посмотрев снова в лицо Криса, на его подначивающую улыбку, он не выдержал и сел на кровати спиной к нему. И тут же был схвачен за запястье мёртвой хваткой. Крис потянул его и завалил обратно, крепко обнял руками и глубоко затянулся запахом волос, уткнув Себастьяна себе куда-то в ключицу.

— Далеко собрался? — спросил он шёпотом. — Такая рань. Полежи со мной ещё немного.

И если всего секунду назад Себастьян хотел долбить Криса кулаками по груди и биться за свою свободу, то сейчас ему не хотелось ничего, только вжаться покрепче, поближе, желательно — кожа к коже…

— Болит? — спросил он, осторожно трогая рукой бинты на боку, другую руку уютно устроив на груди, напротив стука сердца.

— Немного.

— Так жалко твою татуировку. Она мне очень нравилась. Этот шрам её словно обезглавил.

— Глупости, — хмыкнул Крис, и Себастьян почувствовал этот выдох макушкой. — Богиню Аматэрасу такой мелочью не обезглавишь. Да и вообще шрамы мужчину только красят. Я получил его в бою и горжусь им.

Себастьян улыбнулся — сладко, широко. От слов Криса становилось тепло, и совесть, нывшая и евшая его со вчерашнего вечера, медленно начала утихать со своим брюзжанием.

— Почему именно Аматэрасу? Это, кажется, китайская мифология? Или японская? Точно что-то азиатское…

— Японская Богиня-солнце, — Крис снова выдохнул Себастьяну в волосы. — Давно это было. Сестра посоветовала набить татуировку, когда признался, что я теперь в гангстерской группировке. Сказала, что с татуировкой на спине я буду как настоящий якудза. Глупенькая.

— Не говори так. Эта татуировка — первое, что я заметил в душе в тюрьме. И мне правда жаль, что теперь её будет перечёркивать шрам. Тебе точно не больно? — спросил Себастьян, когда Крис спустился по кровати ниже, неловко двинул плечом и тихо простонал.

— Ты такой заботливый, — улыбнулся он, глядя глаза в глаза, касаясь кончиком носа Себастьяна. — Мне всё равно, даже если больно. Потому что ты тут, со мной, — Крис сказал это просто и серьёзно, заставляя Себастьяна от удивления приоткрыть рот, а потом задумчиво хмыкнул: — Честно, не думал, что буду говорить такие банальности в постели. Но как ещё сказать, если правда.

Себастьян никогда раньше и подумать не мог, что утренние поцелуи, ещё до того, как умылся и привёл себя в порядок, могут быть такими приятными и… опаляющими. Крис не раздумывал и не спрашивал — просто поцеловал мягко, прихватывая своим ртом губы Себастьяна и тут же выпуская их. Его жаркая широкая ладонь, не позволяя сомневаться, держала за затылок. Потом Крис поцеловал снова; и ещё. И каждый раз, что его кожа касалась кожи Себастьяна, он прикрывал глаза на мгновение, словно дотрагивался до сокровища.

— Ты не против, если у нас будет поздний завтрак? — спросил Крис распалённо, подталкивая Себастьяна на спину и оказываясь сверху. Он неловко выпутался из-под покрывала и на секунду скривился от явных неприятных ощущений.

— Конечно… — прошептал Себастьян неразборчиво.

Крис, такой жаркий, большой и надёжный придавливал его сверху, держа плечи в объятиях крепких рук, а в его глазах под горлышко плескалось желание. Он, чёрт возьми, хотел его, Себастьяна, никчёмного измаранного мальчишку, и кто он был такой, чтобы отказывать? Себастьян сглотнул и прикрыл глаза, утопая в тепле и счастливо улыбаясь. Его сердце стучало часто-часто, ладони чуть вспотели, а в животе просыпалось солнце. То, что Крис желал его, будило в ответ так много всего, что у Себастьяна не было этому конкретного названия. Только чувства и ощущения, которых было слишком много. Тяжелеющее дыхание Криса, его утренний запах, его тепло и ощутимый вес, и то, как он смотрел на него — никто раньше не смотрел на Себастьяна так. Словно знал о нём что-то, чего даже Себастьян о себе не знал.

— Мне так хорошо, — тихо сказал Крис, наклоняясь и снова целуя в лоб и веки, в щёки, целуя всё его лицо, — что я вообще не чувствую голода. Точнее, чувствую, но совсем другой. Я тебя съем, — жарким шёпотом сказал он на ухо, и Себастьян крупно вздрогнул под ним. А потом улыбнулся, жмурясь, и обнял Криса по спине и за шею, стараясь не задевать намотанных бинтов. Его собственный небольшой порез наискось между сосков вчера обработали и заклеили длинным послеоперационным пластырем. Бобби, док, сказал снять его сразу после душа и заменить на новый до следующего вечера. Просто царапина, ничего особенного, но на лице Криса каждый раз появлялось странное выражение, когда он смотрел туда, на косо наклееный сероватый пластырь.

— Я не против, — согласился Себастьян на роль блюда. Чтоб ему провалиться, если он не мечтал об этом с первого дня, как присмотрелся к Крису получше, ещё в тюрьме.

Крис отстранился, заглядывая в глаза, а потом впился в губы с едва различимым низким стоном, тут же твёрдо, скользко проникая языком и вылизывая Себастьяна; он тёрся об его язык, стараясь достать глубже, и часто дышал. У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание — Крис словно сорвался с привязи, и теперь его несло, но это не пугало. Совсем. Разве что…

— Постой, — попросил он, отстраняясь. Мутная мысль билась на краю сознания. — Крис, постой. Док ведь сказал — запрет на нагрузки. Нам нельзя сейчас…

Крис улыбнулся, его глаза уже затянула пелена желания, и выглядел он так горячо и порочно, что Себастьян едва не прикусил свой болтливый язык. У него самого уже колом в трусах стояло.

— Ты шутишь? Себ, если ты думаешь, что хоть что-то меня может сейчас остановить… — он переместил вес на один локоть, другой рукой поймал руку Себастьяна и уверенно прижал её к своему паху. Себастьян распахнул глаза, тут же обхватывая ладонью предложенное, большое, твёрдое и горячее на ощупь, — то ты очень ошибаешься.

И Себастьян предпочёл заткнуться. Потому что член Криса под его ладонью дёргался, а бельё у головки пропиталось смазкой и было мокрым. Он так жадно хотел этот член себе, что закрыл глаза для пущего полёта фантазии и облизнулся.

Крис отодвинулся и осторожно стянул с него боксеры. Раньше этот жест не был для Себастьяна чем-то особенным. Просто обнажение, какой в нём ещё может быть смысл кроме удобства и желания не запачкать одежду? Но сейчас всё вмиг поменялось. От утреннего прохладного воздуха и больше — от собственного возбуждения — Себастьян мелко задрожал. Его кожа покрылась мурашками. Член, ровный и напряжённый, покачивался над чёрными волосами в паху и откликался на каждую тёмную мысль Себастьяна. Это было мучением. А ещё то, как Крис смотрел на него, присев на коленях: блуждал тяжёлым, ощутимым взглядом по телу, и это обжигало до новых и новых мурашек.

— Рико… с-сука. Ублюдок, — вдруг тихо выплюнул он, и всё внутри Себастьяна похолодело. Он вспомнил. Метки. Как он мог забыть? Идиот! Он…

Крис вдруг наклонился, взял его член в ладонь, в тёплую и крепкую хватку пальцев и принялся медленно, — слишком медленно, больше раздразнивая — дрочить. Он нашёл губами первый след, жадно втянул кожу и прикусил её. Отстранился, любуясь результатом, и наклонился к следующему.

«Господи Боже, — подумал Себастьян, заходясь стоном. — Святая Мария и Иосиф. Он меня _перемечает_ »

Крис оставил новый, яркий след правее пупка, над самым пупком, в паху чуть ниже тазобедренной косточки, укус слева от соска, засос над ключицей и с другой стороны — на шее. Он метил его, вылизывал и тёрся собой, словно надеясь пропитать крепким запахом своего пота. Он не забывал ласкать его рукой, и Себастьян почувствовал, как туго закрученный узел, стянувший его тело, вот-вот развяжется и хлестнёт по всем чувствам.

— Крис, — проскулил он, теряясь в ласке языка, руки и пальцев на члене. — Я сейчас… я уже кончаю.

— Ну и кончай. Кто тебе не даёт? — хмыкнул Крис.

Он вдруг выпустил член и, не дождавшись слетевшего с губ Себастьяна разочарованного вздоха, взял его в рот — неглубоко, одну головку, придерживая ствол и мошонку рукой; но то, как он втянул щёки и что начал делать с ней языком, свело Себастьяна с ума. Он хотел оттолкнуть Криса, но смог только вцепиться в простыню, как в спасательный круг, и мелко задрожать, кончая Крису в рот.

Давно ему не было так остро, так мучительно хорошо. Никто особо не озадачивался тем, чтобы доставить ему настоящее удовольствие. Себастьян задыхался в собственных вдохах и ничего толком не мог видеть из-за влаги, глупо вставшей в уголках глаз.

— Глотать было не обязательно, — только и проговорил он и вяло — опустошённо — улыбнулся.

— Не учи старших отсасывать, — сказал Крис с улыбкой и широко облизнулся. — Я тоже кое-что умею.

— О, — заметил Себастьян. — Не кое-что. Это было охуенно.

Крис, широко улыбаясь, принялся укладываться рядом на бок, но тут Себастьяна как подкинуло.

— Эй, так не честно! Я тоже хочу, вообще-то.

— Хочешь что? — с ехидным любопытством спросил Крис. Его глаза всегда становились более зелёными, когда он так щурился на свет.

— Отсосать тебе. Чёрт, Крис, — Себастьян усаживался между ног Криса, стаскивая его бельё с возбуждённого тела и заставляя сесть так, чтобы было удобно, и при этом не касаться бинтами простыни. — Я хочу твой член. Чёрт. Чёрт…

Себастьян засмотрелся. Крис остался перед ним без всего, только перемотанный поперёк груди, но всё остальное… Всё остальное заставляло рот Себастьяна неконтролируемо наполняться слюной. Член стоял чуть набок, и крупная набухшая головка, влажно блестящая от предъэякулята, была так хороша, что Себастьян в который раз сглотнул. Присел удобнее, развёл колени Криса руками, чтобы тот уселся на турецкий манер, и взял в рот, сразу щедро, умело, расслабляя глотку — так глубоко, как только смог. Крис вздрогнул и тут же запустил чуткие пальцы ему в волосы на затылке. Он не принуждал и не задавал ритма. Он словно держался за Себастьяна, боясь улететь. Или желая улетать только вместе с ним. Головка скользнула по гортани и обратно, Себастьян зажмурился, набирая темп, он не пользовался руками, ему хватало своего рта для того, чтобы сделать очень, очень хорошо. Он знал, как это ощущается. Он помнил, как реагировали другие.

Смутное воспоминание безликих, совершенно одинаковых людей не выбило из колеи, только отозвалось далёкой горечью. На их фоне Крис горел ярко и ослепляюще, как солнце. У него был невероятный, терпкий и едва солоноватый вкус. Себастьян мог бы сосать у него часами, до полного онемения челюсти, настолько было приятно чувствовать во рту его твердость, настолько Себастьян сам хотел этого, но…

— Ч-чёрт, — шумно выдохнул Крис, вцепляясь пальцами в волосы и заставляя Себастьяна замедлиться и отстраниться в итоге. — Полегче, боже, ты слишком хорош в этом. Уф…

Его грудь часто ходила под бинтами, а на лбу выступили мельчайшие капельки пота. Крис был желанен, и невозможность продолжить сводила с ума.

— А я говорил, — хмыкнул Себастьян, голодно облизываясь. — Ещё тогда, в тюрьме.

— Я не мог дать соблазнить себя какому-то смазливому сопляку, — отбрил ему в ответ Крис. Его пальцы ласково, трепетно перебирали пряди отросших волос на затылке.

— Теперь-то ты жалеешь об этом?

— Нет, — сказал Крис и тут же расплылся в улыбке из-за того, как надул губы Себастьян. — Это было моё решение. Теперь всё правильно. Ну-ка…

Себастьян не понял, как снова оказался на спине с блядски разведёнными в стороны острыми коленями и мягким, ходящим вверх-вниз от дыхания животом; просящий, распалённый и плохо соображающий. Крис навис над ним, и глаза его стали еще темнее, а вокруг не было слышно ничего кроме их частого, тяжёлого дыхания и перемешавшегося стука двух сердец. Было жарко, так невозможно жарко изнутри от собственного снова нахлынувшего возбуждения и снаружи — от тяжёлого и желанного тела Криса, что Себастьян извивался, надеясь потереться членом о член, о кожу, хоть о что-нибудь, чтобы что-то наконец произошло.

— Крис, — шептал он имя, как мантру. — Крис… Крис, пожалуйста.

Когда Себастьян почувствовал знакомое и такое нужное давление на свой влажный, мягкий анус, он дёрнулся:

— Презерватив… Крис, презерватив. Надо…

И в этот самый момент Крис толкнулся сильнее, и Себастьян распахнул глаза — не столько от боли, сколько от долгожданного ощущения того, как Крис — Крис! — дюйм за дюймом проталкивается внутрь и заполняет его. Его горячий, твёрдый член входил гладко и настойчиво, пока Крис не прижался полностью и не замер.

— Ты, кажется, не совсем понял серьёзность моих намерений, — задыхаясь, прошептал он в ухо Себастьяну и двинулся на пробу — сначала осторожно, но с каждым движением срываясь все больше.

Себастьян и хотел бы сравнить, но не вышло. Мозги от толчков Криса вышибло напрочь, его руки сдавливали, прижимая к себе, и Крис весь почти лежал сверху, толкаясь сильно и ритмично, и это было так сладко, немного больно и одуряюще хорошо, как ни с кем и никогда не было.

Себастьян на миг задумался, почему чувства к человеку так сильно меняют ощущение от секса. Почему секс превращается во что-то иное, глубокое и горячее, сжигающее дотла, когда человек небезразличен тебе. Он не успел додумать мысль, потому что снова ощутил приближение оргазма. В этот раз более ленивое и осторожное, но ни с чем не сравнимое. Он знал своё тело, он умел понимать его, и то, как член Криса ходил внутри, как по-собственнически он сам обнимал его, как шептал что-то неразборчивое и постанывал, задыхаясь, в самое ухо — делали ощущения острее и полнее, словно раньше его обвешивали и недодавали. Но сейчас…

— Я снова кончаю, — проскулил он, едва держась на грани. — Я снова… Крис…

— Значит… я опять увижу… самое прекрасное… выражение… на твоём… лице… — выдал Крис отрывисто, с каждым толчком двигаясь жёстче и быстрее.

Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся. Его тело пробила судорога, зародившись где-то в икрах и пройдя волной по всему телу до затылка. Он кончил, выплеснувшись себе на грудь и живот, раскрыв рот и закатив глаза. Он знать не знал, что там у него за выражение на лице, но взгляд Криса — совершенно пьяный и жаркий — и то, что он кончил следом, обжигая изнутри, говорили о многом.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Себастьян, ещё ничего толком не соображая. И тут же испугался, приходя в себя. Но Крис только сильнее сжал его в объятии и влажно поцеловал в ухо.

Он завалился на бок, утягивая Себастьяна за собой, и они снова оказались лицом к лицу, с разницей лишь в том, что теперь оба были влажные от пота и все перемазаны в тёплом липком семени.

Крис потёрся носом о его нос и мягко улыбнулся, прежде чем посмотреть в глаза. Там, в голубо-зелёной глубине, было тепло и свет. И добро — для него, для Себастьяна. Это придало сил и уверенности.

— Я понял, чего хочу, — продолжил он. — Мне не нужно на один раз или только ради секса. Я хочу быть с тобой. Рядом. Как… ну, ты понимаешь? В болезни и здравии…

Крис только шире улыбнулся и укусил его за нос. Себастьян вздохнул. После секса кое-кому определённо не хватало серьёзности. А в другой раз у него просто не хватит смелости сказать всё это снова.

— Можно, я останусь с тобой, Крис? Я хочу остаться с тобой. Насовсем.

Крис снова ничего не ответил. Он прижал Себастьяна к себе, обхватывая руками так, что стало даже неудобно и немного больно под пластырем на груди. Крис прикусил его за подбородок и тут же зализал укус, а потом прижался губами к уху и тихо-тихо прошептал:

— Не отпущу.

***

Конечно, Себастьян не мог забыть про кота. Он ведь принёс его сюда, он заставил Криса смириться с этим и…

Конечно, Себастьян забыл про кота.

Зато кот не забывал о том, что у него есть хозяин — теперь целых два! — и он должен его кормить. А ещё поить. И вообще всячески холить и лелеять.

Поэтому во второй раз Себастьян и Крис проснулись от настойчивого мяуканья прямо под боком и не менее настойчивого когтистого массажа сквозь наспех накинутый плед. Кот ходил вокруг них кругами и приставал то к одному, то к другому, проверяя, кого первым одолеет.

— Наверное, он голоден, — сонно предположил Себастьян и широко зевнул.

Как ни странно, первым не выдержал Крис.

Вздохнув, а потом улыбнувшись, он поцеловал Себастьяна и медленно поднялся на кровати. Посмотрел на кота:

— Что, жрать хочешь? Сейчас насыплю.

— Крис… Чёрт, — тихо сказал Себастьян, заставляя Криса настороженно обернуться.

— М?

— У тебя кровь на повязке… Швы закровили.

— А я-то думаю, чего болит… Это всё оттого, что один кот вонзил в меня свои когти.

Себастьян опешил, удивлённо округляя глаза.

— Эй! Я не делал ничего такого. Вроде бы...

Крис вздохнул и покачал головой. Потом встал и во всей красе своего сильного и обнажённого тела пошлёпал босыми ногами в сторону кухни. Он тихо бурчал себе под нос:

— Не важно, насколько глупый кот. Раз взял — заботься о нём до самого конца. — Он крикнул уже из кухни: — Вставай, Себастьян! Я сделаю тебе завтрак. Потом в душ, а после ты сменишь мне повязку.

Себастьян ещё какое-то время сидел на кровати, въезжая, но так и не въехал. А потому решил не заморачиваться. Ему было хорошо и томно, и немного лениво. За окном светило солнце и пели птицы, день только начинался, и начинался он, по мнению Себастьяна, просто шикарно.

— Ладно, — сказал он сам себе и белому коту, почему-то не убежавшему за Крисом, а значит, не такому уж и голодному. — Вставать — так вставать. А вообще, знаешь, нам повезло. Нас подобрал очень хороший хозяин.

Себастьян пригладил стоявшие торчком большие кошачьи уши, той же рукой провёл по своим волосам и отправился вслед за Крисом.


	8. Бонус

Себастьян не знал, насколько нормально пятилетнему пацану бродить одному по городу.

Но факт был налицо — Ленни, племянник Криса, сидел перед ним за столом, прямо напротив, и таращил на него свои небесно-голубые огромные глазищи.

— Что? У меня что-то на лице?

Ленни встрепенулся и выдал:

— Ага! Глаза, нос, рот… — и сам же захихикал своей шутке.

Себастьян вздохнул. Баян был стар как мир, с детьми он общаться не умел совершенно, и чего от них ждать — понятия не имел, а Крис на его беду вышел в магазин. Приходилось натянуто улыбаться и думать, почему время замедляется в десять раз тогда, когда хорошо бы ему идти побыстрее… Его единственный выходной на неделе как-то не задался.

 

Наконец, щёлкнули ключи в замке, и дверь распахнулась. В коридор вошёл Крис с пакетами продуктов, и Ленни сдуло с его места — он кинулся навстречу Крису и тут же повис у него на шее.

— Дядя Крис! Дядя Крис! Привет!

— Ого! Кто это у нас в гостях?

— Я!

— Хм-м, один пришёл?

— Ага.

Потом Крис увидел плотно набитый рюкзачок, скромно притуленный в уголку коридора.

— А это что?

— Вещи, — запросто ответил Ленни. — Я с папой поругался и сбежал из дома. Так что… можно, я здесь поживу немного?

Ангельская улыбка Ленни озарила квартиру покруче стоваттных лампочек.

Себастьян, судя по ощущениям, проглотил свой язык, который до этого задумчиво и чуть нервно жевал.

— Сбежал? — в два голоса спросили они вместе с Крисом. — Что это значит?

У Себастьяна на языке были более крепкие формулировки, но он был уверен — озвучивать их при ребёнке совсем не дело.

***

— И что ты собираешься с ним делать? — спросил Себастьян Криса через пару часов, когда Ленни, пообедавший с ними, наигравшийся с котом и, наконец, задремавший на диване, затих, и Крис укрыл его своим мягким свитером. — Позволишь остаться тут?

— Том скоро приедет за ним. Как только они помирятся, Ленни вернётся домой.

Себастьян изогнул бровь.

— А если не помирятся?

— Хм-м, — задумчиво прогудел Крис, присаживаясь за стол напротив него и подтягивая к себе пепельницу. — Тогда он поживёт тут ещё немного. Не страшно, у малышей сейчас зимние каникулы.

Себастьян надулся. Он сам понять не мог, что за странное чувство поднялось изнутри, но оно бурлило и было совершенно неприятным.

— Что не так? — спросил Крис, прикуривая себе от зажигалки.

— Кто тебе дороже, — спросил вдруг Себастьян. — Я или он? Отвечай! — и для пущего эффекта хлопнул обе свои ладони на стол перед собой.

— Э? — Крис поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. — Позволь уточнить. Ты считаешь мелкого соперником себе?

— Конечно! — с готовностью ответил Себастьян и сверкнул глазами. — Потому что ты мой, Крис.

Крис оторопело уставился на него — тлеющая сигарета повисла на краешке губы — и вдруг… начал смеяться. Он выронил сигарету прямо в пепельницу и теперь нагло ржал, а потом и вовсе упал на вытянутые на столе руки и принялся похрюкивать.

— Что?! Нет тут ничего смешного! Эй, Крис!

Крис всё не унимался, он смеялся, пока не затих и не повернул лицо набок, уставясь на Себастьяна с улыбкой покрасневшими влажными глазами. В этом взгляде была любовь.

В дверь резко постучали. Себастьян вздохнул и поплёлся открывать.

Том действовал привычно — словно ураган, мечущийся туда-сюда по карте согласно одному ему понятному маршруту.

— Прости, что Ленни побеспокоил тебя, — извинился он перед Крисом и тут же кинулся к дивану, чтобы поднять Ленни и начать его отчитывать. Крис, глядя на это, прокашлялся. — Как тебе не стыдно? Ты постоянно убегаешь к дяде, стоит какой-нибудь мелочи произойти между нами!

— Но ты сам так же делаешь! — вдруг встрепенулся Ленни. — Когда вы ругаетесь с Крисом, ты сам сразу сбегаешь к дяде!

На Тома было тяжело смотреть — он вмиг стал бордовым до самых ключиц, а губы сомкнулись в светлую линию.

— Это другое! Вставай и пошли. Не смей убегать из дома из-за таких глупостей.

— Это не глупость, — заныл Ленни, поднимаясь на ноги и вяло шагая за отцом. — Мне очень нужна эта игра, она клёвая!

Том вздохнул. Крис, наблюдавший за сценой чуть поодаль, улыбнулся.

— Прости ещё раз, — обратился к нему Том уже на выходе. Мне правда неловко за него.

— Не переживай, Ленни, — подбодрил Крис поникшего мальчишку. — Заходи в любое время.

Тут пришёл момент Себастьяну снова встать на дыбы.

— Правда? — Ленни обернулся от порога и посмотрел на Себастьяна. — Но Себ…

Себастьян про себя зарычал. Никто не называет его Себом. Кроме Криса. Вот же надоедливая малявка!

— Что? — мрачно спросил он.

— Ты… — Ленни вдруг хитро улыбнулся и громко выдал: — Приревновал меня к Крису и спросил, кто важнее, я или он.

Все — Крис, Том и даже Себастьян — как стояли рядом, так и выпали в осадок. Ленни меж тем продолжил:

— Ведёшь себя, как маленький, даром что большой.

— Что?! — не выдержал Себастьян.

— Я знаю, что мальчик может любить мальчика, — ответил Ленни с ангельской назидательной улыбкой. — Но ревновать — это мерзко и отвратительно. Если ты продолжишь, дядя Крис разлюбит тебя. Так что будь осторожнее.

Себастьян потерял дар речи, Крис едва сдерживался, чтобы снова не заржать, а Том — красный и весь кипящий изнутри — взял Ленни за руку и потащил к выходу:

— Хватит уже болтать, пошли домой!

С порога они обернулись, и Том виновато сказал:

 — Прости его, Себастьян. Он у меня такой болтун. Крис, увидимся!

И они, наконец, ушли. Оставив офигевшего Себастьяна и снова смеющегося Криса тет-а-тет.

— Не переживай, — наконец, подбодрил его Крис, приобнимая за плечо. — Он просто ребёнок.

— Это больше всего и бесит! — вспыхнул Себастьян, выпутываясь из объятия. — Буду над ним издеваться всякий раз, как увижу.

Крис хмыкнул и пошёл в сторону дивана, удобно уселся ровно посередине.

— Вот поэтому все и говорят, что ты ведёшь себя порой, как ребёнок. Но знаешь, — сказал он, заставляя Себастьяна замереть и прислушаться. — Это не страшно. Мне нравится, что ты ревнуешь.

— Серьёзно? — удивлённо спросил Себастьян, подходя ближе.

— Да, — уверенно ответил Крис и хлопнул себя по бёдрам. — Иди сюда.

Себастьян подошёл и привычно залез сверху, расставив колени по бокам от ног Криса, усаживаясь поудобнее. Крис целовался всегда по-разному, и сейчас поцелуй был медленным, тягучим и очень сладким, и…

Входная дверь распахнулась, и в гостиную влетел Ленни.

— Э, я… карты свои забыл с картинками. Хотел показать их Зой. Так. где они… А!

Он пролетел в кухню и обратно, совсем как его отец, и уже из коридора крикнул:

— Не обращайте внимания, продолжайте! Удачи, Себастьян!

Себастьян глубоко вздохнул и упал головой на плечо Криса.

— Ненавижу этого малявку, — прошептал он обречённо. Весь романтический настрой как прибоем с песка слизало.

Крис мягко хмыкнул в его шею и ответил:

— Ты его ещё полюбишь. А он тебя. Некуда торопиться, у нас всех достаточно времени. У нас всё будет хорошо.

Голос Криса гладил и успокаивал. Себастьян прикрыл глаза и поцеловал Криса в шею, в мягкую и очень тёплую кожу над самым воротом свитера.

Крису он верил, как никому другому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Благодарю всех, кто читал, ждал и был рядом, пока писался этот ретеллинг. Вы чудо!  
> Отдельный поклон комментирующим и всем, кто ставил кудос. Вы делаете автору очень хорошо! <333  
> Ваша Нав


End file.
